


All Eyes On Me

by gold_on_ice



Series: Série Camboys em Omegaverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst com Final Feliz, Anxiety, Boquetes, Breeding Kink, Camboy Katsuki Yuuri, Camboy Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fetiche Com Tamanho, Fetiche com Fecundação, Knotting, M/M, Marcando Território, Mutual Pining, Negociação de fetiches, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornô com Sentimentos, Riding, Rimming, Rut/Heat, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sofrimento à Distância, Sofrência Mútua, Switching, Victor Bem Dotado, Voyeurism, Yuuri Universitário, brinquedos sexuais, cios, ciumes, possessividade, size queen yuuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice
Summary: Yuuri sob o username Eros é um omega size queen* que certamente não tem uma obsessão por seu companheiro  de profissão, o lendário alfa, também camboy, de cabelos prateados, Aria. Assim como Phichit não é o colega de quarto mais intrometido da face da terra.





	1. InnocentEros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Eyes on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611891) by [Aurum_Auri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**   
>  **All Eyes On Me — No Centro das Atenções**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Notas da autora**  
>  Adivinha quem tinha que terminar _Russian Blue_ , mas acabou se distraindo por ser um embuste? Isso mesmo. Auri. Quem mais gosta de combinar duas ideias populares por ter uma imaginação fértil. Pois é.
> 
> Acima de tudo, andei observando e me perguntando por que ninguém nunca considerou como seria a pornografia no omegaverse? 
> 
> **Notas da tradutora**  
>  Size queen: alguém que possui uma preferência por membros avantajados, mas como não possuímos nenhum termo para isso, resolvi manter.
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)!

Quando Phichit o encorajou a ‘ousar mais’, Yuuri assumiu que aquilo significava apenas ir atrás de algumas aulas aleatórias de estilos de dança que ele nunca tinha tentado antes. Ele jamais teria antecipado que acabaria com uma ocupação que não poderia revelar a seus pais e com um fetiche que o faria procurar por satisfação nos cantos mais audaciosos possíveis.

Tudo começou com uma piada de mau gosto. Um ômega introvertido estudante de balé atolado em montanhas de débitos estudantis e com um excruciante problema de ansiedade entrando numa turma de pole dance. Era engraçado.

Mas o resto, como dizem, era história.

“Vamos comer fora,” Phichit disse conforme eles caminhavam. O clima estava frio, um pouco rigoroso por ser primavera, mas não estava desagradável. Yuuri ajeitou sua jaqueta em seus ombros para se proteger do ar frio.

“Nós ainda temos as sobras de ontem, sabe.”

“Se eu tiver que comer frango de novo, eu vou gritar,” Phichit reclamou. “Ora, vamos, Yuuri. Você conseguiu pelo menos algumas notas de cem na noite passada. Não importa o quanto você queira esconder a quantia total. Eu sei que você pode arcar com isso.”

Yuuri estalou os lábios. Os três anos em que esteve passando apuros com as economias apertadas não iriam desaparecer do dia para a noite. Mas ele também estava cansado depois de ter frequentado suas aulas e ainda tinha que trabalhar em algumas horas. Definitivamente seria bom recuperar alguma energia.

“Tudo bem,” Ele concordou. “Só não escolhe algo muito não saudável.”

“Tá bom, mãe,” Phichit respondeu e os dois alteraram sua rota na mesma hora. “Que tal uma pizza? Pizza é uma verdura, né?”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.” Yuuri respondeu, mas estava sorrindo.

“Então, quais são os planos pro trampo de hoje à noite? Algo em especial?” Phichit perguntou. “Tenho que providenciar algo? Postar alguma coisa no Twitter?”

“Estava pensando numa enquete com algum brinquedo. O aluguel vence na próxima semana,” Yuuri disse. Então ele mordeu o lábio. A última vez não tinha sido a melhor experiência. Esperançosamente seria melhor nessa noite, caso contrário ele consideraria largar mão de vez dessa ideia.

Na pior das hipóteses, ele pediria a Phichit para dar um empurrãozinho na soma total com seus poderes mágicos de moderador. Yuuri ainda não sabia como ele fazia metade das coisas que ele fazia, mas o conhecimento de Phichit sobre computadores e redes sociais não era páreo para ninguém. A última coisa que Yuuri queria era algum otário com a carteira mais gorda que o seu vibrador preferido sugerindo que ele usasse sua escova de cabelo de novo.

O cabo nervurado de silicone tinha a finalidade de ser confortável para segurar. Não significava que seria prazeroso em sua bunda e depois daquilo ele teve que jogar aquela coisa no lixo porque não conseguia mais encará-la da mesma forma. Tudo porque ele havia deixado a escova na mesa. Onde as pessoas podiam ver. E elas se empolgaram.

Shows eróticos pela webcam não eram tudo aquilo que pareciam.

Phichit apenas ofereceu um sorriso astuto. “Não esquece de arrumar o seu quarto dessa vez.” Quando Yuuri o encarou de volta, ele gargalhou.

Eles jantaram rapidamente e voltaram para casa, em seu apartamento no terceiro andar. Yuuri de fato arrumou seu quarto, escondendo qualquer objeto remotamente fálico que estivesse à vista e puxando sua caixa de brinquedos eróticos de seu armário para deixá-la sobre a mesa. Sempre prevenido. Esse era Yuuri.

O nervosismo familiar estava borbulhando e prestes a emergir, mas havia também uma estranha empolgação ali. A agitação que vinha de saber que, a qualquer minuto, haveria centenas de pessoas em seu quarto, assistindo-o, incapazes de desviar seus olhares, incapazes de tocá-lo. Seu coração palpitava.

Preparar tudo era a pior parte. A ansiedade o devorava vivo enquanto Phichit ajeitava a câmera, colocando camisetas brancas sobre as lâmpadas para suavizar a iluminação e colocando seus computadores para longe do enquadramento. Após três proxies, Modman MemeLord era o primeiro a se logar. Yuuri dizia todos os dias o quanto ele odiava o nome de usuário de Phichit. Aquilo nunca falhava em deixar Phichit radiante de orgulho.

Porém, Yuuri estava tremendo. Ele tinha tomado banho, colocado algo um pouco menos decente, se livrado de seus adesivos supressores de odor e estava respirando profunda e lentamente, tentando não parar com tudo aquilo e finalizar a noite antes mesmo dela ter começado. Ele ficou de pé ainda trêmulo, piscando desconfortavelmente por conta das lentes de contato.

Uma ajeitada para trás em seus cabelos uma última vez. Ele podia fazer isso. Mais uma inalada de ar profunda quando Phichit logou na próxima conta.

Depois de uma pequena contagem regressiva, Yuuri Katsuki havia oficialmente saído de cena. Em seu lugar estava seu substituto, InnocentEros, e ele era qualquer coisa, menos inocente.

Eros reclinou-se sobre a cama, a visão de uma beldade ômega, vestido em um suéter macio e preto, jeans soltos, meias e boxers apertadas. Seu rosto montado pelas mãos cuidadosas de Phichit, apenas o suficiente para destacar as suas íris negras e o formato arredondado de seus grandes olhos. Seu pescoço exposto, lânguido e perfeito, sua cabeça inclinada mostrando a glândula hormonal ainda não marcada. Como um beta, Phichit não era completamente imune ao odor de Yuuri, mas ambos sabiam que nenhum dos dois estava nem um pouco inclinado a fazer algo a respeito.

Yuuri deixou um sorrisinho travesso brincar em seu rosto conforme seus seguidores habituais começavam a logar. Dez horas em ponto no fuso horário da costa leste dos Estados Unidos.

“Dê aquele belo sorriso, Eros,” Phichit anunciou e Eros o fez. Sua mente estabilizou, seus nervos desapareceram, tudo que ele sabia é que os olhos de todos estavam nele.

“Boa noite,” ele cumprimentou os primeiros usuários que logaram, sua voz leve, grave e suave. “Meu moderador maravilhoso já colocou a enquete para vocês no ar, então façam suas escolhas antes de começarmos. Para aqueles que estão chegando pela primeira vez, o link está disponível aqui embaixo na descrição com uma pequena explicação.” Os olhos de Yuuri flutuaram pela câmera. “De cinco a dez créditos, já podemos começar.”

Aquele era um método que eles tinham desenvolvido meses atrás e que havia se provado como uma escolha popular. Havia três opções disponíveis, sempre, sem erro. O Playboy, A Bela Mulher e A Escolha de Eros.

Começou como uma piadinha. Os dois tiveram uma eletiva de Redação Criativa na época que tudo isso tinha começado, um ano atrás, e eles precisaram criar alguma história juntos. Phichit foi só meio sarcástico quando disse que eles precisavam de uma história para retratar as origens da identidade online de Yuuri, então aquela era uma oportunidade perfeita. Eles acabaram não usando o resultado final na classe, mas ela acabou no Instagram oficial de Yuuri para a sua persona virtual.

Phichit administrava a coisa toda, mantendo tudo elegante e profissional e com a sua ajuda, eles conseguiram duplicar e então triplicar o número de espectadores regulares. O que havia começado como uma forma de expandir as margens em algumas escalas e conseguir fazer Yuuri sossegar o facho quando nada mais parecia funcionar, acabou virando uma fonte de renda muito satisfatória. Agora o sistema consistia em rotina e Yuuri adorava uma rotina.

A questão é que as pessoas não vinham só pelo sexo. Algo que chocava Yuuri. Por alguma razão, as pessoas gostavam de conversar com ele.

Elas perguntavam sobre coisas como a bola de exercícios no fundo de seu quarto, exceto que esses comentários geralmente acabavam com alguma variação de ‘adoraria te comer em cima daquela bola’. Então alguém fazia algum comentário indecente sobre como desejavam ver a bunda de Yuuri sacudindo enquanto ele quicava sobre a bola, especialmente se eles estivessem fodendo ele _em cima_ dela. Yuuri mantinha a conversa por um tempinho e logo ele se oferecia para enfiar alguma coisa em seu traseiro por alguns créditos. Era um sistema que funcionava bem para todo mundo.

Yuuri não apenas se masturbava diante da câmera, no entanto. Havia começado desse jeito inseguro e desajeitado, com os nervos à flor da pele e tão incrível e dolorosamente excitado que ele teve certeza que o show tinha sido terrível. Mas então as pessoas queriam saber como ele se mantinha tão em forma, a resposta sendo muitos, muitos exercícios e treinos de dança, e então eles começaram a querer vê-lo se exercitando e, por alguma razão, com o passar do tempo alguns começaram a pedir recomendações de séries depois que ele batia uma.

Coisas da vida.

Ele afastou seu olhar da câmera para a tela do computador que Phichit ajeitou apontado para a cama. No display havia um bate-papo e um ícone com a imagem dele mesmo reclinado confortavelmente, com as pernas ligeiramente estendidas. Ele reconheceu alguns nomes de usuários que estavam logando.

 **> >Papauzao: **apareceu gracinha, senti sdds <33

 **> >Bronha18: **STRIP STRIP STRIP

**> PauDeMel enviou 100 moedas**

**> >PauDeMel: **Oi bb ;) E aí, como está?

Yuuri sorriu de forma indulgente, deixando sua persona dominá-lo por inteiro. “Estive ocupado, sabe como é,” ele disse, piscando para a câmera e percorrendo uma mão por si mesmo de maneira provocativa, desde seu peito até o cós de suas calças.

 **> > OG-Dom: **Quando vou poder assistir meu pitelzinho ômega rebolar pra mim de novo? ;)

“Estou planejando algo para fazer em breve. Mas tenho que liberar o espaço antes. Meu moderador tem falado com algumas pessoas e talvez ele tenha encontrado um lugar novo.” Yuuri lançou um olhar para Phichit, que respondeu sinalizando negativamente com seu polegar, dando de ombros. “Mas ainda não teve resposta.”

 **> >OG-Dom: **Que pena. Fala pro MemeLord que estamos esperando!

**> OG-Dom enviou 250 moedas**

Yuuri grunhiu, “Não dêem corda pra ele. Ele já é bem insuportável sem que vocês chamem ele assim. Ugh, mod, para de sorrir desse jeito.” Phichit soltou uma risadinha.

 **> >ConsoloAlfa: **novo aqui. Teu adm ta no quarto c/ vc? mas que porra

 **> >LoucoPorNovinho: **mano é o memelord, dono da porra toda, rei dos nudes e nossa unica fonte de fotos novas do eros na net. a amizade deles é linda. mais respeito.

**> Stargirlxxx enviou 100 moedas**

**> >Stargirlxxx: **Aff esses novatos.

“Também te amo, Novinho!” Phichit riu. “Não se preocupe, ConsoloAlfa, nem vai dar pra me notar aqui quando o show começar. Só estou aqui pro caso do Eros acabar com algo preso na sua toca de hamster de novo.”

“Isso só aconteceu uma única vez!” Yuuri sibilou. “E pelo amor de Deus, mano, para de chamar o meu cu de toca de hamster. Você é tão sem graça.”

O sorrisinho de merda de Phichit só aumentou.

“Enfim!” Yuuri disse incisivamente, com as suas bochechas corando furiosamente.

 **> >MeteoroDaPaixao:** Porra, eu amo quando você fica coradinho.

 **> >Stargirlxxx: **Você já viu aquele filme de ação novo? O que eu te indiquei?

“Ainda não,” Yuuri respondeu, tentando se acalmar. Phichit o havia desconcentrado e ele precisava ser completamente Eros essa noite. Não ajudava que o pessoal do bate-papo no momento estava demonstrando uma quantidade desnecessária de apreciação pelas provocaçõezinhas amistosas entre ele e Phichit. Graças a Deus a Stargirlxxx desviou a atenção. “Como eu disse, tenho estado um pouquinho ocupado? Mas vou ter um tempinho semana que vem.” Ao falar, ele deixou um sorrisinho malicioso cruzar seus lábios.

 **> >Stargirlxxx: **Me fala se quiser companhia ;)) A gente pode pensar num bem bolado depois. Ou durante??

“Desculpa, Stargirl, eu adoraria dizer que sim, mas não dá. Sabe como é,” Yuuri disse, levantando uma de suas mãos em um tímido gesto apologético. Se encontrar com qualquer pessoa significaria revelar sua localização e aquela era a última coisa que Yuuri queria. Ter uma vida online era uma coisa, agora trazer isso para o mundo real era outra completamente diferente. “Beleza, mod, o que diz a nossa enquete?”

“Pelo que estou vendo aqui, nossa enquete diz que A Escolha de Eros está bem no topo. Tem algo muito especial que você gostaria de anunciar aos rapazes e às senhoritas?”

Yuuri inclinou a cabeça de forma convidativa, ficando de joelhos na cama. “Na verdade, tenho sim, obrigado.” Ele sentiu o peso da câmera que o assistia, dando uma olhada para o número de assinantes que estavam chegando. Seus olhos crescendo de maneira quase imperceptível. Era mais que normal. Todos estavam assistindo-o. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Ele alcançou a caixa de brinquedos eróticos, se esticando tão graciosamente quanto um gatinho, deixando seu suéter levantar apenas alguns centímetros. Mostrando um pedacinho de pele, apenas uma amostra do que estava por vir. Ele sorriu.

“Tenho uma surpresinha para vocês esta noite. Estamos realizando outro leilão. Quem der o maior lance pode escolher o brinquedo. As opções são...” Yuuri disse, estendendo-os para que todos pudessem ver. Houve uma pequena comoção no bate-papo com várias mensagens brotando, todos interessados em saber o que estava disponível.

“Sejam bonzinhos comigo?” Ele indagou.

 **> >alfalico**: a gnt sab q vc gstaa forte bb ^_- senta gstoso naqle vibradr roxo

**> alfalico enviou 400 moedas**

Yuuri soltou uma risadinha. “Não vai me dizer que você tá digitando com uma mão só já?”

Uma corrente de mensagens inundou a tela, Phichit checando conforme elas iam passando, batendo em seus lábios com uma caneta. Contando mentalmente, calculando os ganhos conforme números piscavam em sua frente.

**> Papauzao enviou 2000 moedas**

**> >Papauzao:** O vermelho. Fecha os olhos e finge que sou eu <3

**> PauDeMel enviou 2100 moedas**

**> >PauDeMel: **Garganta profunda no rosa e o vermelho enfiado nesse seu buraquinho lindo. É um vibrador, né?

“É sim,” Yuuri respondeu, cruzando suas pernas reservadamente à beira da cama, decidindo qual lado de sua persona ele iria assumir nessa noite. Era legal quando o público escolhia por ele, mas também era bastante prazeroso poder atuar em seu próprio ritmo. Playboy ou a mais bela mulher da cidade, o que seria essa noite?

Uma enxurrada de moedas se acumulou, mas o consenso foi rapidamente alcançado. Yuuri recolocou os brinquedos na caixa com uma piscadela sedutora, deixando de fora o rosa e o vermelho.

O vermelho era uma coisa monstruosa, longo e grosso como o pênis de um alfa, com uma protuberância próxima à base que parecia um nó murcho. Yuuri certamente sentiria as consequências no dia seguinte. O controle remoto foi repassado para Phichit, que iria ligá-lo ou desligá-lo e ajustar a intensidade da vibração baseando-se na fluidez com que as moedas estivessem entrando.

O rosa era mais gostosinho, bem menor e mais fácil de meter. Ele também era anatomicamente mais autêntico do que o vermelho, seu formato provavelmente desenvolvido a partir de um modelo beta não-circuncisado. Yuuri os deixou de lado.

“Meus favoritos. Assim vocês me deixam mal acostumado,” Yuuri cantarolou, correndo seus dedos afetuosamente pelo falo vermelho, acariciando-o de forma sugestiva. O ômega nele desejando ser preenchido, ter aquele silicone grosso enfiado dentro dele, mas Yuuri esperaria. Ele podia ser paciente. “Bom,” ele disse, colocando o brinquedo sobre os lençóis da cama. “Vocês já sabem qual é a deixa. Estou em suas mãos.”

 **> >69B4N4N469: **TIRA TUDO

 **> >alfalico: **n seja idiota, banana.

**> alfalico enviou 400 moedas**

**> >alfalico: **camisa 1o, eros

**> 69B4N4N469 enviou 400 moedas**

**> >69B4N4N469:** DPS AS CALÇAS VLW EROS

**> BittyBetaBoi enviou 100 moedas**

**> >BittyBetaBoi: **faz bem gostoso e devagarinho

Yuuri assentiu com a cabeça, movendo seus dedos até o seu centro. “Eu posso fazer assim. É devagarinho que você quer?” ele perguntou, as pontas de seus dedos relaxadas sobre a pele de sua barriga, então movendo-a, lembrando-se das aulas de dança do ventre que havia feito quatro meses atrás. Pra nunca mais, mas pelo menos ele tinha conseguido malhar bem os seus quadris com aquilo.

Ele levantou o suéter lentamente, afastando-o para revelar uma parte de sua barriga. Algumas estrias se destacavam em sua pele como as listras desbotadas da pele de um tigre. Houve um tempo em que Yuuri se sentira extremamente autoconsciente sobre elas, mas a exposição e o dinheiro venceram e agora ele sequer pestanejava, levantando o suéter mais um centímetro, roçando sua pélvis contra a cama.

Ele queria mais e mais, mas o dinheiro rendia mais quando ele fazia devagar… mais moedas foram enviadas, Yuuri levantou o suéter um pouco mais.

“Estão gostando?” ele suspirou.

 **> >Stargirlxxx: **jesus amado deixa eu te comer, carrega meus bebês seu desgraçado lindo

Yuuri abriu um sorriso. Ele esperou que mais algumas moedas fossem creditadas e então o suéter deslizou por sua cabeça e pelos seus braços, sendo descartado em um canto fora do alcance da câmera. “Agora as calças, né?”

Yuuri percorreu seus dedos por cima do fecho de suas calças, deslizando sua mão até sua virilha suavemente, com movimentos levíssimos. Já dava para sentir que ele estava ficando duro, suas calças já começando a apertá-lo logo ao iniciar o striptease, ele murmurou para si mesmo.

 **> >LoucoPorNovinho:** quero chupar vc gracinha dexa eu ver teu pau

**> LoucoPorNovinho enviou 200 moedas**

Yuuri desfez o botão de seu jeans, escorregando o zíper para baixo com uma lentidão excruciante. Colocando a mão por dentro, ele se acariciou por cima da cueca. Seus olhos se fecharam. Ele já podia sentir a sua lubrificação, sua entrada cada vez mais molhada pela antecipação. Logo.

Ele empurrou o tecido até seus quadris. Houve uma pequena hesitação quando as calças prenderam em seus quadris, mas ele lidou com o problema como se fosse apenas mais um movimento lento de sua cintura. Seus joelhos relaxaram e ele se deitou de costas, lançando seus pés para cima suspensos no ar para poder puxar as pernas das calças para fora. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, ao abaixar as pernas, ele as manteve abertas para revelar o volume sob sua cueca.

Mais moedas entraram e as meias foram embora. Seus dedos brincaram com o elástico no cós de sua cueca. “E quanto a isso aqui?”

 **> >69B4N4N469: **PORRAAAA TU EH O OMEGA MAIS GOSTOSO DA VIDA

 **> >alfalico: **meu deus banana vai la gozar nas calças q nem um embuste adolescente, vai

Yuuri sorriu. “Ei, não briguem,” ele disse. “Agora… Alguém mais quer que eu me livre disso?” Apoiando-se em seus joelhos, ele empinou a bunda para que ela ficasse visível para a câmera. Ele se inclinou bem para baixo para que pudesse expor perfeitamente a curva de sua bunda. “Estou me sentindo tão vazio, sabe? Preciso de um alfa grande e grosso pra me preencher. Será que não tem ninguém pra me ajudar?”

As moedas entraram rapidamente, fazendo Yuuri sorrir. Ele brincou com sua cueca, deslizando-a para baixo apenas um centímetro mais ou menos em torno das curvas de suas nádegas. Sua bunda era a sua melhor qualidade ou ao menos era isso que as pessoas diziam. Suas mãos se moveram sobre sua pele. Uma delas escorregando para dentro do tecido, envolvendo uma das nádegas antes de movê-la para o centro, esfregando entre a partição delas. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e ele choramingou.

 **> >Papauzao: **Porra você tá necessitado, não tá, amor? Essa carinha linda que você tá fazendo.

“Mmm, quero mais,” ele resmungou para si mesmo, abaixando mais a  cueca até o local onde suas coxas encontravam suas nádegas, o tecido acumulando-se ali de forma desconfortável, então ele a empurrou abaixo de suas coxas, parando onde seus joelhos estavam enterrados sobre o colchão. “Por favor, olhem pra mim.”

Ele disse isso suavemente, como uma oração, uma pequena súplica pela única coisa que ele mais precisava. Enfiando a mão que estava em sua bunda entre suas nádegas, esfregando sua entrada. Sua cabeça se inclinou, suas costas arquearam e um grunhido baixo escapou de seus lábios.

“Por favor, me dê o que eu preciso,” ele ofegou, seu dedo médio circulando em torno de seu orifício. Afastando suas nádegas com seu polegar e seu dedo anelar.

**> jizzjazz enviou 100 moedas**

**> >jizzjazz:** mete logo, omega putinha

Yuuri mordeu o lábio quando Phichit chutou Jizzjaz do servidor sem qualquer hesitação. Ele ainda precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para conseguir se recompor e deixar que o insulto fosse enterrado em sua mente sob as ondas e ondas de desejo e de Eros. O insulto havia tocado em uma parte bem mais profunda de Yuuri que ele não estava disposto a explorar.

 **> >Papauzao: **Que babaca. Não escuta esse otário.

 **> >Papauzao: **Abre as pernas pra mim, lindo. Deixa eu te ver. Você é maravilhoso.

Yuuri murmurou em aprovação. O comentário de Jizzjaz retornaria ao primeiro plano em sua mente quando a exibição acabasse. Mas no momento, ele tinha todos os olhares nele. Fechando seus olhos novamente, Yuuri tentou retornar ao clima.

Envolvendo a mão que tinha livre em torno de sua extensão, com seu ombro apoiado sobre os lençóis, ele empurrou um dedo contra sua entrada com um sorrisinho. Balançando sua bunda e então muito deliberadamente afastando suas pernas alguns centímetros, ele aguardou.

Ouvindo o harmônico som de moedas entrando, suas pernas se afastaram ainda um pouco mais. “Mmm, preciso de você, alfa,” ele choramingou, lançando um olhar sensual para a câmera.

Os relatórios das enquetes indicavam que a grande maioria de seus espectadores identificavam-se como alfas do gênero masculino, uma porcentagem menor eram betas machos e fêmeas e mulheres alfas. No mínimo, vê-lo gemendo e suplicando por um alfa  feito um ômega no cio era algo que atrairia o interesse de todos. Ele esperava que sim.

Acariciando seu pau algumas vezes, ele esfregou o pré-gozo escorrendo pela fenda com seu polegar. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele podia sentir a lubrificação correndo pelo seu dedo e deslizando pelas suas coxas. Ele precisava daquilo. Ah, ele precisava tanto daquilo. O peso da câmera podia ser sentido como algo tangível, uma deliciosa pressão em sua espinha, quente e quase tão boa quanto um alfa bem dotado inteirinho. A sensação era como Yuuri imaginava que Aria seria.

Aria era outro camboy. Sua faixa horária era geralmente antes de Eros e Yuuri jamais se atreveria a começar antes que ele terminasse. Aria não era apenas o alfa mais bonito que ele já vira. Ele comandava uma legião de seguidores devotos, tão grande que colocava a singela coleção de regulares de Yuuri no chinelo. Aria também era bem dotado. Aquilo era demais para o pobre coração de Yuuri.

Seus olhos pestanejaram com apreço, já formando a imagem em sua mente. Os dedos longos e finos, a pele tão branca quanto a lua e tão suave quanto seda, deslizando pela pele de Yuuri em toques delicados, provocando, atraindo, encorajando-o a implorar.

 **> >OG-Dom: **Olha esse ômega mais lindo, enfia mais esses dedos. Dois de uma vez. Você consegue, né?

**> OG-Dom enviou 500 moedas**

“Mas é muito,” ele sorriu de forma teatral para a câmera, batendo suas pestanas. “Não sei se eu consigo…”

 **> >OG-Dom: **Tenta pra mim, Eros?

Yuuri circulou seu orifício mais uma vez e pressionou dois dedos contra a entrada. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás, expondo mais uma vez sua glândula hormonal, antes de socar os dedos dentro de si.

Ele arfou pesadamente pelo preenchimento repentino. Era difícil permanecer largo sendo um ômega. Seu corpo estava decidido a manter-se apertado e quente e qualquer preparação feita nos dias anteriores eram revertidas mais rápido do que Yuuri gostaria. Dois dedos de uma vez pareceu ser um grande salto, mas pelo dildo vermelho, ele deveria começar logo a se preparar.

“Aaah, sim, oh,” Yuuri ofegou, empinando seus quadris ainda mais alto para que seu buraco fosse exposto. Um suave som de passos podia ser percebido no carpete e Yuuri sabia sem precisar olhar que Phichit estava rodeando-o com a câmera em mãos, proporcionando uma nova perspectiva dos dedos de Yuuri desaparecendo dentro de si. A lubrificação escorrendo em torno de seus dedos, brilhante e transparente, molhando o caminho todo.

 **> >Stargirlxxx:** tesouradas agora

Os comentários contínuos abaixo dos comandos se dispersaram e a atenção de Yuuri tornou-se determinadamente centrada. Ele tesourou-se com seus dedos, imaginando Aria curvado sobre ele, com seus cabelos prateados caindo sobre os olhos mais azuis que Yuuri já tinha visto, sua respiração ofegante em seu ombro enquanto alargava e preparava Yuuri.

Yuuri estremeceu, soltando um longo e ávido grunhido. Aria tinha arruinado ele. Sem nunca tê-lo tocado, ele tinha arruinado Yuuri. Arruinado Eros. Yuuri prendeu seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Ele precisava de mais. Mais.

“Por favor,” ele arfou.

Ele estava no clima para interpretar o ômega indefeso, desesperado e necessitado, mas prontinho para obter o que tanto precisava quando o desejo que tomava conta dele fosse demais para suportar. Sob os comandos através dos comentários e das moedas, ele se abriu o suficiente para receber um terceiro dedo e então um quarto, deslizando-os para dentro e para fora de sua entrada que pulsava com uma conotação de desespero. Eles estavam assistindo. Todos queriam aquilo. E sabiam que ele podia fazer melhor. Ser melhor.

“Te quero,” ele ofegou.

 **> >PauDeMel: **Bota o pau  rosinha na sua boca, lindinho. Abre bem esse cuzinho pra mim.

 **> >BittyBetaBoi:** dá um beijinho nele, eros. é igualzinho o meu, aposto que você tá querendo, né?

Yuuri moveu a cabeça positivamente, largando seu membro com relutância e alcançando o dildo rosa. Era maior que o seu próprio, considerando que ômegas dificilmente eram particularmente bem dotados para começo de conversa e aquela rola beta específica era maior que a média. Ele pressionou seus lábios no topo, partindo-os e delicadamente roçando-os na cabeça do brinquedo.

Seu ômega estava enfatuado, faminto, querendo mais, então Yuuri deslizou aquilo entre seus lábios, colocando mais ainda para dentro de sua boca. Suas bochechas formando uma cavidade com a sucção, ainda movendo seus dedos para dentro e para fora, tesourando-se com os quatro para alargar-se o quanto fosse possível.

Pelas medidas oficiais, O Vermelhão ainda era menor que o pau de Aria e aquilo deixava Yuuri arrepiado.

O Rosinha Doce cabia melhor na boca e deixava um espaço para Yuuri afogar seus ofegos e murmúrios. Ele engoliu mais e mais, pressionando a cabeça contra sua garganta até sentir as bolas falsas tocando seu queixo, a cabeça praticamente asfixiando-o. Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha e seus gemidos eram de deleite.

Ele quase esqueceu do chat, até que um coro de alertas baixinhos avisaram que as pessoas queriam ver a atração principal e estavam mais que dispostas a pagar por ela.

Ao puxar seus dedos para fora de sua bunda, ele grunhiu ao redor do falo de plástico em sua boca pela repentina sensação de vazio. Seus dedos melados escavaram pela cama, buscando a extensão do vermelho, encontrando-o com uma empinada de seus quadris que seus espectadores iam amar.

“Alfa,” ele gemeu, puxando o dildo rosa para fora de sua boca para respirar. “Alfa, por favor,” alinhando a pontinha com a sua entrada, seus lábios envolveram o dildo beta e ele aguardou.

 **> >alfalico:** bm dvagar kero vr vc se arrombdno bn gstsinho eros

**> alfalico enviou 300 moedas**

Yuuri pressionou a cabeça do dildo beta contra sua bochecha, sabendo que aquilo mostraria a protuberância e o quanto sua boca estava cheia enquanto sua atenção recaía sobre o dildo vermelho.

A glande grossa e incisiva foi pressionada insistentemente contra sua entrada que teimava em não se mover sem que alguma força fosse aplicada. Yuuri deu um empurrãozinho, penetrando primeiro um dedo. Um jato de lubrificação escorreu pelas suas pernas. Ele se arrepiou com a frieza, deslizando o dildo brevemente pelo que havia escorrido antes de trazê-lo de volta até seu orifício e pressioná-lo para dentro.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu conforme ele metia centímetro por centímetro, fazendo a cabeça atravessar o anel de músculos por inteiro. Yuuri arquejou e se contorceu, mas continuou empurrando, devagar e com precisão, trabalhando em preencher seu interior. Com os olhos fechados, quase era possível fingir que Aria estava ali atrás dele, encaixando seus quadris e empurrando-se para dentro com lentas estocadas.

Ele ofegou, encarando o monitor, com o dildo mergulhado até a metade, rebolando seus quadris.

O apreço era tão claro quanto uma cascata de mensagens de texto poderiam ser, todo o fluxo de admiração voltados a sua bunda, seu orifício e a forma maravilhosa como ele metia tão gostoso. Yuuri lambeu a lateral do dildo rosa, voltando sua atenção a ele e se perdendo nos movimentos que pretendiam dar prazer a um beta imaginário enquanto ele próprio encarava o conflito de acomodar aquela espessura maciça dentro de si.

Era tão apertado que chegava a ser quase excruciante e ainda assim seu corpo cedeu, acomodando a circunferência do acessório mais fundo. Yuuri já tinha visto outros ômegas perdendo o entusiasmo, amolecendo quando as investidas beiravam ao excesso, grande demais, rápido demais, mas só de pensar naquilo Yuuri já ficava ainda mais duro.

Ele ansiava por aquilo, a sensação de ser partido em dois por algo tão grande. “Alfa,” ele arfava ao redor do brinquedo, “Alfa, mais. Me fode,” ele choramingava.

 **> >LoucoPorNovinho: **calma bb, vai bem devagarinho assim. eu me encaixaria em você e encheria o seu cuzinho virgem apertado, ia te fazer gritar 

 **> >PauDeMel: **Essa coisinha não é virgem. Olha como ele mete bem. Lindo.

 **> >LoucoPorNovinho: **ele nunca disse nada então me deixa sonhar

Seus olhos se fecharam. Se eles estavam discutindo, então obviamente Yuuri não estava distraindo-os o suficiente. As atenções deveriam estar nele e somente nele.

Ele socou o resto do dildo para dentro tão repentinamente que seus quadris quicaram em sobressalto, com um grunhido longo e trêmulo enquanto ele se contraía, dividido entre os dois dildos. Ele podia sentir a protuberância do nó falso roçando contra sua entrada, mas não iria acomodá-lo ainda. Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde.

A contagem de espectadores aumentou um pouco, aparecendo bem na hora da atração principal.

Yuuri grunhiu ao ajustar-se ao tamanho, permanecendo imóvel por um momento. Era tão comprido, tão grande, alcançando tão profundamente dentro dele que parecia que não seria possível mover-se sem que aquilo alcançasse e tocasse um ponto bem fundo em seu interior.

**> Papauzao enviou 300 moedas**

**> >Papauzao: **bzzz bzzz. Nível 1 do vibrador, mod <3 faz ele se sentir bem.

Yuuri nem leu a mensagem antes de seu corpo todo estremecer, deixando um ganido estrangulado escapar quando o acessório ganhou vida dentro dele, vibrando em sua intensidade mais baixa.

A vibração alcançou o ponto exato do desejo e a dor causada pelo brinquedo que o arregaçava foi diluída, dando lugar a uma deliciosa cascata de prazer que o atingiu em ondas. Ele lambeu o brinquedo em sua boca, afastando seus lábios ainda com um fio de saliva conectando-os.

“Aaahhaah,” ele choramingou, seus quadris contraindo-se e tornando-se cada vez mais agitados conforme a forma maciça se movia em seu interior. Tentar escapar da vibração só serviu para fazer o vibrador ricochetear dentro dele de forma prazerosa, fazendo-o empurrar-se de volta contra a cama, inevitavelmente enterrando-se contra os lençóis. Ele buscou seu alívio com seu punho, engolindo o dildo rosa novamente o suficiente para mantê-lo em sua boca enquanto tateava sua ereção, lubrificando os dedos de sua mão com a umidade que havia se acumulado entre suas coxas, facilitando a fricção.

A intensidade do vibrador aumentou dentro dele, provavelmente aos pedidos de outro espectador e Yuuri estremeceu com a mudança. Ele estava perto. Ninguém podia parar de olhar. Estavam todos assistindo, todos com os olhos fixos nele enquanto ele metia, puxando um pouco para fora e novamente socando o brinquedo dentro de si em uma necessidade eufórica.

Ele estava perseguindo seu orgasmo com determinação, o espetáculo ficando em segundo plano. Havia apenas o calor, a pressão, os pensamentos sobre Aria atrás dele, enterrando sua maciça rola alfa nele… Yuuri grunhiu quando o dildo tocou sua próstata, enviando uma erupção daquele doce prazer que estava sendo disparado por seu corpo.

Um de seus olhos se abriu, lamentosamente. Aquilo não era apenas para ele mesmo. Ele tinha uma audiência. Precisava satisfazê-los, fazer com que se sentissem tão satisfeitos e acolhidos como ele próprio estava se sentindo naquele momento. Ele deu uma espiada nas mensagens rapidamente, mas não havia nada além de elogios aos sons de seus gemidos.

Outro usuário apareceu na tela. Yuuri precisou checar duas vezes.

**> AriaAlpha enviou 6000 moedas**

**> >AriaAlpha: **grita o meu username, bonitinho?

Yuuri mordeu o lábio, falhando em segurar o trêmulo grunhido que escapou antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de impedir. Não era o verdadeiro Aria, mas o corpo de Yuuri certamente reagiu como se fosse.

Phichit não fazia nenhum mistério sobre o afeto que Yuuri possuía pelos atributos avantajados de Aria, embora ele fosse no mínimo discreto o bastante para ficar quieto sobre o quão longe essa apreciação ia.

Oficialmente, e de acordo com sua página pessoal administrada por Phichit, Eros considerava agradável olhar para qualquer pau suficientemente grande… o de Aria tinha sido oferecido apenas como um exemplo. Da parte de Yuuri, que escapava ao conhecimento do público, a verdade era que ele já estava farto de olhar para todas aquelas fotos de pirocas diferentes e a de Aria era _perfeita._ Por isso que Yuuri tinha algumas fotos do site de Aria salvas em seu celular. E um monte de capturas de tela dos shows dele, talvez até demais.

E ele também estava cem por cento convicto de que aquela era a ideia que alguém tinha de pregar uma peça. Especialmente porque não era lá tão difícil assim inventar nomes de usuário e Yuuri já devia ter ouvido pelo menos uma ou duas piadas envolvendo Aria que ele não conseguiu ignorar tão bem quanto gostaria. Aria tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que assistir a um amador como Eros.

Mesmo assim, por 6000 moedas, Yuuri estava mais do que contente em entrar na brincadeira, principalmente se aquilo significasse gemer o nome de Aria do jeito que ele sempre fantasiou. Ele considerou a ideia, gemendo quando o brinquedo tremeu dentro dele. Com isso oferecendo um belo sorriso para o monitor.

Já que o falso Aria iria patrocinar sua meta de moedas para a noite, ele poderia muito bem ceder um pouquinho a uma de suas fantasias. Ele diminuiu a velocidade de seus dedos em seu membro, tirando o dildo rosa de sua boca, seu peito subindo e descendo por conta do esforço e do tesão.

“Mas é claro, Aria, alfa,” ele ofegou. “Tá tão gostoso.” Ele se moveu novamente, elevando-se para apoiar-se em seus joelhos e então empurrando a bunda para trás até encostar em seus calcanhares com o brinquedo enterrado contra a cama. “Quero cavalgar em você. Por favor.” Ele empinou seus quadris para cima ligeiramente, expondo um pedacinho do silicone vermelho escorregando para dentro e para fora de seu orifício que estava escorrendo. “Por favor, Aria.”

Sua voz estava falhando, beirando ao desespero. Seu coração acelerando ao encarar o monitor.

 **> >AriaAlpha: **por favor fique à vontade

Yuuri estremeceu, movendo-se para que a extensão do dildo deslizasse para fora dele, abandonando completamente seu corpo e permanecendo sobre a cama, grande e poderoso. Posicionando-se novamente, ele fez com que toda a extensão mergulhasse para dentro de si de uma só vez. “Aria, Aria,” ele gritou. “Ah, Aria, tão gostoso.”

Ele se moveu para cima e para baixo, sentindo seu próprio pau negligenciado bater contra a sua pele a cada movimento, fosse descendo ou subindo, cavalgando sobre o brinquedo mais rápido e com mais vigor que normalmente. O nome de Aria escorregando de seus lábios em forma de gemidos cheios de urgência. Sua cabeça reclinando para trás, seu corpo excitado e brilhando pelo suor. Em meio ao apreço, as ordens e o tilintar das moedas no monitor, outra mensagem apareceu. Yuuri se agarrou ao nome como se aquilo fosse sua redenção.

 **> >AriaAlpha: **pode se tocar

Yuuri concordou movendo a cabeça, incapaz de formar palavras que não fossem o nome de Aria, imaginando-o curvado sobre seu corpo. Yuuri deslizou uma de suas mãos por seu corpo, sentindo um rastro de saliva escorrer por seu queixo conforme ele fodia a si mesmo e se arregaçava descuidadamente. Eram as mãos de Aria em torno dele, os dedos de Aria ficando molhados ao redor da ereção de Yuuri, acariciando-o a cada estocada, trazendo seus quadris para cima para ir de encontro aos movimentos de Yuuri a cada vez que ele se empurrava para baixo, chocando-se contra ele e alcançando um ponto mais fundo que no instante anterior. O pau de Aria, com o ninho de pêlos prateados, empurrando-se contra ele exatamente como o mais quente e molhado de seus sonhos.

“Aria, Aria!” Ele estava desesperado naquele momento, em seu limite e dolorosamente próximo. “Quase lá, quase, quase.”

**> AriaAlpha enviou 4000 moedas**

**> >AriaAlpha: **Pare. Não goze ainda.

Yuuri apertou seus dedos ao redor da base de seu membro, não porque queria, mas sim porque era o que Aria teria feito, o que ele gostaria que ele fizesse. Yuuri parou de cavalgar, mergulhando uma última vez na espessura maciça com um grunhido mais baixo, choramingando de tesão.

“Aria, por favor,” ele implorou, batendo seus cílios daquele jeitinho que sempre conquistava uma nova corrente de moedas. Ele olhou para o monitor, esperando, respirando pesadamente com sua ereção dolorida e derramando pré-gozo por todos os seus dedos.

Afundando-se um pouco mais, ele sentiu o pequeno nó esfregar insistentemente em sua entrada. Gemendo em expectativa, rolando seus quadris com seu pênis apontando desamparadamente para o teto com seus dedos o envolvendo e negligenciando seu orgasmo.

 **> >AriaAlpha: **Você já tá todo molhado pra mim, né, Eros? Tá gostando tanto assim?

Yuuri confirmou com a cabeça, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado com respirações erráticas.

 **> >AriaAlpha: **Aquilo ali na base é um nó? Acha que consegue meter ele também por mim?

Yuuri nunca realmente tentou ir até o final com aquele acessório, mas continuou concordando, pressionando a protuberância contra si mesmo. Meter aquilo lá dentro arrancou dele alguns grunhidos e gemidos, mas após algumas tentativas, o objeto acabou passando pelo anel muscular, contraindo seu interior e firmemente preso lá. Ele ofegou, porém ele ainda estava mais duro que nunca. Ele estava se sentindo tão preenchido. Preenchido pra caralho. Derramando lágrimas de elação.

“Aria, tão cheio, tão gostoso,” ele resmungou ofegante. Era como se estivesse flutuando. “Aria, Aria, por favor,” ele implorou.

Yuuri fechou os olhos, respirando mais depressa. Houve uma pausa e então outra mensagem. Yuuri leu rápido, sentindo seu coração comprimir.

 **> >AriaAlpha: **Volume máximo no vibrador, por favor

Um urro feroz abandonou Yuuri quando o vibrador criou vida dentro dele, fazendo-o contorcer-se na cama quando o volume massivo enviou deliciosas ondas através de seu corpo, vibrando contra sua próstata, sua circunferência anal perfeitamente arregaçada e sendo assistida por Aria. Yuuri choramingou entre os lençóis, gemendo e ofegando, resmungando o nome de Aria como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

“Aria, por favor, por favor,” ele choramingou, os dedos se fechando desesperadamente em torno de seu membro e de suas bolas na tentativa de reter seu orgasmo, como havia sido ordenado, mas sua determinação estava oscilando. “Eu preciso gozar, por favor, me deixa gozar.”

Tudo era eletricidade e luz, a necessidade era tão aguda que o faria sucumbir independente de seus melhores esforços para não fazê-lo.

 **> >AriaAlpha: **Libera tudo, bonitinho. Goze pra mim.

O corpo todo de Yuuri estremeceu. Mal foram necessários três movimentos antes de seu corpo ceder e ele repentinamente derramar-se, sendo empurrado direto ao limite, em um orgasmo tão intenso e rápido como ele jamais havia experimentado antes. Ele gritou o nome de Aria. Seus quadris se movendo em reflexo, expelindo tudo através das vibrações que estavam transformando seu interior em gelatina, sem poder escapar delas por conta do nó que mantinha o dildo preso e bem firme, pressionando naquele lugarzinho delicioso dentro dele.

Ele ofegou quando a vibração foi finalmente cortada. Seu corpo desabando, molenga e esgotado sobre os lençóis. As mensagens estavam entrando mais rápido do que ele era capaz de ler, mas seus olhos puderam capturar a única que importava antes que ela desaparecesse.

 **> >AriaAlpha: **Foi mal invadir seu show desse jeito. Quando eu te vi, não deu pra resistir ;)

“Tudo bem,” Yuuri respondeu rouco.

Seu corpo iria _odiar_ ele amanhã. Yuuri ainda tinha o pequeno nó plástico dentro de si e não dava pra saber o que era pior: saber que aquele glorioso falo maciço ainda estava socado dentro dele, tornando cada movimento uma tortura particular, ou saber que ele teria que puxar o nó através de sua circunferência para que pudesse se livrar do dildo. Mesmo assim, aquele ainda tinha sido o melhor orgasmo de sua vida barra todos, então Yuuri nem estava reclamando muito. Ele só não ousava se mover.

“Isso foi interessante,” Yuuri ofegou baixinho. “Não precisa se desculpar.” O Aria impostor também tinha enviado 10.000 moedas em uma noite, então era outra coisa, ele também usou o único username que poderia ter convencido Yuuri a fazer aquilo até de graça. Um ofego engasgado deixou Yuuri quando ele mudou apenas um pouquinho de posição e o brinquedo roçou em suas paredes supersensíveis.

 **> >Papauzao: **eroooosss, bb, quanto tempo faz que eu to aqui e você nunca gemeu meu username quando gozou? </3

 **> >PauDeMel:** É porque o Eros tem classe ;)

 **> >Papauzao**: pesado, mano

 **> >OG-Dom:** Esse Aria aí tem passe livre na minha opinião. O Eros sendo todo obediente desse jeito me deixa cheio de tesão. Geralmente ele é mais safadinho, não que eu ache ruim de qualquer forma heh.

 **> >Stargirlxxx: **Como se sente, Eros?

Yuuri estava começando a recuperar sua respiração agora. “Um pouquinho cansado. Obrigado por perguntar, Stargirl.” Ele olhou para baixo. Havia faixas brancas espalhadas por seu estômago, suas coxas estavam brilhantes e ele ainda tinha um dildo enfiado em seu traseiro. Seus lençóis estavam amassados e bagunçados. Pelo menos seus cabelos ainda estavam escovados para trás na câmera, embora parecesse bagunçado e um tanto desgrenhado.

Ele correu seus dedos por eles, certificando-se de que ainda estavam puxados para trás. Ele se perguntou se o Aria impostor ainda estaria assistindo e se estava sentindo que o dinheiro gasto tinha valido à pena. Phichit colocou a câmera em seu suporte e saiu atrás de toalhas limpas e umedecidas.

 **> >alfalico: **ei, eros. Viu o ultimp ep de SnK?

Yuuri sorriu de forma indulgente. “Ah, então só porque eu sou japonês você acha que assisto animes?”

 **> >alfalico: **vc q falo q via porra

Yuuri riu. “Não, eu ainda não vi. Eu tinha algumas coisas que preciso fazer pra daqui uma semana e meia e aí eu tenho que deixar as minhas aulas e trabalho em ordem antes disso. É parte da razão pela qual tenho estado ocupado.”

“Eros tem negócios secretos,” Phichit piou, atirando alguns pedaços de pano em Yuuri para manter-se fora da câmera. Enquanto ele revirava algo por trás dela, Yuuri começou a limpar-se.

A vibração recomeçou, fazendo Yuuri estremecer e gemer quando do nada o vibrador foi acionado em uma das velocidades médias. “Ugh, não, por favor,” ele ofegou, enquanto Phichit se matava de rir nos bastidores. “Porra, ah, desliga isso,” Yuuri grunhiu, freneticamente tentando segurar desajeitadamente a base do dildo.

“Fala meu username certo que eu desligo!” Phichit cantarolou. Yuuri balançou a cabeça.

Dava pra sentir o insistente zunido sob seus dedos ao enroscá-los na base do brinquedo, as vibrações demandando atenção e tesão. Trêmulo, Yuuri finalmente o puxou para fora, caindo na cama com um ofego.

“Maldito seja você,” Yuuri gemeu. Ele podia sentir sua entrada latejando, vazia e alargada, jorrando toda a lubrificação que esteve presa dentro dele. Ele já estava se empolgando de novo.

“Baaah,” Phichit reclamou. “Pensei que ia te pegar dessa vez. PoOrra, Eros, só uma vez?”

Yuuri o contornou. Apanhando um par de boxers próximas e vestindo-as. Ouvindo leves arranhadinhas na porta, Yuuri girou os olhos.

“Desculpa, ignorem isso. Meu cachorrinho fica agitado quando tem gente em casa e ninguém dá atenção pra ele. Eu deixaria ele entrar, mas fiz um pouco de bagunça aqui.”

Como sempre, Yuuri ficou jogando conversa fora durante algum tempo até a sensação pegajosa em sua pele ficar insuportável e seu cansaço mal lhe deixando manter os olhos abertos. Ele ganhou mais algumas moedas nesse tempo e apenas uma solicitação para assisti-lo na maldita bola de exercícios.

“Eu vou nessa,” Yuuri finalmente anunciou. “Amanhã eu vou estar na academia. Apareçam por aqui, se estiverem afim de me ver?” ele ofereceu.

 **> >PauDeMel:** Vai estar pelado dessa vez, bb? ;)

 **> >LoucoPorNovinho: **pfvr diz que sim. eu ammeeiii assistir da ultima vez

“Pelado não, é uma academia pública, mas…” Yuuri fez uma pausa. Os dedos de Phichit lhe dando joinhas e balançando a cabeça positivamente. “Eu poderia ser convencido a… vestir algo especial, diferente das roupas que geralmente uso.” Sendo estas roupas uma camiseta folgada e uma bermuda larga, nada apelativas aos olhos.

**> BittyBetaBoy enviou 300 moedas**

**> LoucoPorNovinho enviou 600 moedas**

**> PauDeMel enviou 1000 moedas**

**> Papauzao enviou 1450 moedas**

**> alfalico enviou 400 moedas**

**> OG-Dom enviou 1100 moedas**

Yuuri piscou para o monitor. Mais usuários continuaram enviando moedas.

“A voz do povo é a voz de Deus, Eros,” Phichit disse. “E o povo quer shortinhos curtos. Né, gente?”

Um turbilhão de vários ‘sim’ inundou a tela. Yuuri ficou corado. “Eu não–Eu–Ah, tá bom,” ele hesitou, encarando Phichit. Eles teriam uma conversinha mais tarde.

Yuuri deu boa noite para todo mundo e eles finalmente puderam encerrar tudo. Ele se espreguiçou na cama e bocejou. Phichit se ocupou com a câmera enquanto Yuuri retirou os lençóis da cama para substituí-los por um jogo limpo, afinal ele não iria dormir em sua própria sujeira.

“Entããão,” Phichit disse. “Você pareceu ter entrado bem no clima hoje à noite.”

Yuuri corou. “Eu sempre entro no clima,” disse hesitante. Era praticamente sua única forma de se soltar e conseguir gozar. Sem a sensação de estar sendo assistido, descarregar a tensão era um sonho impossível. Para alguém tão carregado pela ansiedade como Yuuri, era uma situação interessante. Yuuri gostava de ser assistido. Porém não gostava da atenção. Mas odiava quando paravam de olhar.

Aquele havia sido o meio-termo mais próximo que ele havia encontrado, só era seguro atrás de proxies, alguns bloqueadores regionais e a plena compreensão de que ele era capaz de fazer o Clark Kent e não ser reconhecido.

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer,” Phichit disse, parecendo orgulhoso e satisfeito, como um gato que capturou um canário. “Você e Aria, hein?”

“Nem era o Aria de verdade,” Yuuri tossiu, tentando esconder o quanto suas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas. “Provavelmente um impostor. Nunca que o Aria de verdade iria querer me assistir.”

Phichit murmurou. “Ah, é mesmo. E por quê?”

“Ele–ele—” Yuuri gaguejou. Já não era óbvio o suficiente sem ele ter que explicar? “Ele está em outro nível. O cara é praticamente uma lenda. Além do mais, tenho certeza que ele está ocupado com aquela coisa daqui a uma semana, você sabe.”

Phichit apenas pareceu intrigado. “Ooh, sério, Yuuri? Que coisa seria essa? Será que é possivelmente o espetáculo anual de seu cio?”

Uma vez por ano, como havia feito nos últimos cinco anos, Aria transmitia seu cio ao vivo.

Vinte e quatro horas contínuas de sexo/masturbação criativa, assim como a ocasional presença de um convidado: geralmente seu amigo alfa e também camboy, JackOffMetti, mas também muitas outras pessoas bonitas já tinham sido convidadas nos últimos cinco anos que ele esteve fazendo aquilo. Sempre em busca de trazer novas surpresas para seus shows e Yuuri tinha assistido uma boa parte deles todos os anos, sentindo um misto de culpa e extrema excitação.

Se havia alguém que sabia como tirar vantagem de sua própria biologia, esse alguém era Aria.

“Cala a boca. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu,” Yuuri resmungou.

“Eu sei, eu sei,” Phichit concordou. “Eu também sei, meu caro amigo, que o seu cio será mais ou menos no mesmo período. E que você estava considerando fazer algo sobre isso no teu show. E nós estamos bem de grana, o que significa que dinheiro não é problema. Então, eu tive uma pequena ideia…”

Yuuri pausou, levantando os olhos de onde estava ajeitando os lençóis limpos em sua cama. Havia medo em seus olhos. “Phichit. O que foi que você fez.”

Phichit sentou diante de seu laptop, abrindo a conta do Instagram de InnocentEros. O conteúdo lá era bem apropriado para menores, cheio de classe e requinte e Yuuri evitava aquela página como se fosse uma praga. Phichit a administrava e Yuuri sempre ficava chocado quando era informado sobre o número de inscritos que ele tinha. Então Phichit abriu um histórico de conversa privada.

“Porra, mano,” Yuuri disse em um ofego. “Você não fez isso…”

Phichit tinha entrado em contato com AriaAlpha. Ele tinha enviado a porra de uma mensagem privada para o cara.

_“Fala! Aqui é o adm do Eros, MemeLord. JackOffMetti me contou que você tava procurando alguma coisa diferente pro teu programa desse ano. Talvez ele tenha comentado sobre mim? Eu tive uma ideia. É meio loucura, mas Metti disse que loucura é algo bem-vindo. Se estiver interessado, manda uma mensagem pro número XXX-XXX-XXXX.”_

“Como é que você conhece o JackOffMetti?” Yuuri sibilou, apertando seu peito horrorizado.

“Foi _nisso_ que você resolveu focar? E não o fato de que eu dei a ele o número da linha direta do Eros?” Ele se referia ao telefone descartável que eles usavam para as coisas ligadas ao Eros.

Yuuri não estava conseguindo respirar. “Bom, obviamente ele não te respondeu.”

Phichit chacoalhou o telefone descartável na cara de Yuuri. “Ele respondeu. JackOffMetti e eu somos assim.” Ele cruzou os dedos para mostrar o quão ‘próximos’ eles aparentemente eram. “E agora eu vou mandar uma mensagem pro Aria.”

“Phichit, não—” Yuuri engasgou. Ao ver o sorrisinho de seu amigo, as peças começaram a se juntar. “Você não—Sem chance, ele jamais iria querer me assistir–”

Phichit começou a digitar. Yuuri tentou fisgar o telefone, dando um grito, mas Phichit já devia estar esperando aquilo, pois ficou de pé em um instante, saltando alguns passos para trás até se afastar e ficar fora do alcance, então correndo até a porta. Yuuri correu atrás dele, acidentalmente batendo dolorosamente seu ombro na moldura da porta. Phichit escapou do quarto e bateu a porta de seu quarto na cara de Yuuri.

Yuuri esmurrou a porta com seus punhos com toda a força que ele tinha. Ela estava muito bem trancada e Phichit com o telefone descartável e, aparentemente, com o número de Aria.

O sangue de Yuuri congelou. O Aria Impostor. Não era possível. “Espera. Phichit. Calma aí—”

“Eu estou te fazendo um favor!” Phichit berrou. “Fala que você não quer que eu paro.”

“Eu não quero!” Yuuri gritou.

Houve um momento de silêncio. A porta foi aberta e Yuuri entrou. O quarto era lotado de posters, fotografias, cheio de objetos e móveis com tema de hamster e havia uma enorme gaiola de hamster sobre a mesa. Um hamster estava correndo na roda enquanto os outros dois estavam comendo.

Phichit parecia um pouco constrangido.

“Mano, eu não posso fazer isso,” Yuuri disse, seu coração quebrando mesmo enquanto estava parado ali. “Eu não quero criar expectativas. Ele não vai me querer, Phichit. Especialmente não na porra do meu cio. Eu iria estragar o show dele. E de qualquer forma, ele tá há uns 3.000 quilômetros de distância. Não seja ridículo—”

O celular apitou. Phichit olhou para o aparelho e então para o rosto de Yuuri. Ele sorriu convencido.

“Você já mandou a mensagem pra ele, né?” Yuuri grunhiu, enterrando o rosto em suas mãos quando Phichit checou a mensagem. “Eu nem quero saber. Nem me fala o que ele disse. Não quero saber o quanto ele achou essa ideia péssima e—”

“Ele tá dentro.”

“Ou saber que ele não me quer—” Yuuri se perdeu. “Quê?”

Phichit abriu um sorriso. “Yuuri, leia isso aqui.”

As mãos de Yuuri estavam trêmulas quando pegou o celular. Ele rolou a conversa até o topo.

 **Recebida:** Metti quer saber se você é o Peaches??

 **Enviada:** Diz pra ele que eu sou MemeLord agora, mas sim, eu era o Peaches e antes disso eu era o SuperHam.

 **Recebida:** Ele te conhece! Wow!! E aí! Você tinha uma ideia pro show? Se for loucura é definitivamente bom.

 **Enviada:** Olha, sei que isso é super audacioso, mas vou falar logo. Então, tem esse meu amigo, aquele do insta que eu te mandei por mensagem?

 **Enviada:** ele é super fofo, né? Um ômega sexy desses?

 **Enviada:** o cio dele é daqui uma semana

 **Enviada:** que tal se ele participasse do teu show?

 **Enviada:** eu sou o adm da página dele e moderador dos streams, acho que daria super certo

 **Recebida:** Hmm. Só um minuto.

 **Recebida:** ok, ele é mt fofo, mas ele tá interessado?? Tipo, ele não vai ligar mesmo de fazer isso, né?

 **Recebida:** Eu nunca tive um ômega no meu show antes

 **Recebida:** mt menos um no cio

 **Recebida:** Eu definitivamente teria que ter cuidado com ele

 **Enviada:** Ele tá definitivamente interessado com ctz. E você provavelmente n vai quebrar ele. Acredite em mim. Assiste o show dele hoje a noite. Vai ser às 7 (pst). Não precisa decidir agora nem nada.

 **Enviada:** Posso enviar mais informações p/ email se quiser

 **Recebida:** Metti disse que eu deveria. O que você acha?

 **Enviada:** cara eu não sou nada parcial. Meu garoto Eros é o melhor. Só veja. Se você não gostar do que vir, a gente esquece tudo e não se fala mais nisso. Mas sério. Como você seria capaz de dizer não pra essa carinha?

 **Recebida:** É bem difícil dizer não. Vou assistir a transmissão hoje, então.

 **Enviada:** tá ótimo

Havia um espaço de tempo entre as mensagens anteriores e as próximas, no intervalo de algumas horas antes do show e do horário do próprio show.

 **Enviada:** hahahaha puta que pariu

 **Enviada:** não precisava enviar todas aquelas moedas pra ele. Um sim teria passado a mensagem

 **Recebida:** meu deus do céu. Tô apaixonado. Eu quero esse menino no meu show. Por favor, memelord

 **Recebida:** Mas que Eros!!! Fala que eu sinto muito por ter sido duro com ele!! E por ter roubado o show! Eu só queria ver o que ele ia fazer

Outra mensagem saltou na tela enquanto Yuuri estava lendo.

 **Recebida:** Eu vou trazer vocês pra cá, não precisa se preocupar com os gastos. Você e o Eros. Por favor, diz que ele vai querer fazer isso. Podemos acertar os detalhes assim que você estiver disponível.

As mãos de Yuuri estavam tremendo ainda quando Phichit arrancou o celular dele. “Você mesmo disse,” Phichit falou, “Que queria fazer alguma coisa diferente no seu cio.”

“Eu—Eu não estava querendo dizer isso,” Yuuri arfou. Aos seus pés, seu pequeno poodle estava correndo em círculos ao redor de seus tornozelos, arranhando seus calcanhares com as patinhas. Ele rapidamente apanhou o poodle toy em seus braços. “Phichit… Isso é… Eu sei lá o que é isso.”

“Incrível, é isso que é. Admita, você já tava pensando em transmitir o seu cio ao vivo de qualquer forma. Quem em sã consciência não iria querer ver os dois camboys mais gostosos da internet mandando ver numa bagunça de instintos primitivos e paixão? A porra é séria.”

“Eu _não sou_ um dos camboys mais gostosos. Eu nem alcanço—”

Phichit tapou a boca dele com uma de suas mãos. “Se você terminar essa frase, eu vou dizer pro Aria que você topou. E _você_ vai ter que dizer pra ele que não quer.” Yuuri o encarou, mas quando Phichit afastou sua mão, Yuuri se manteve de boca fechada. “Tá bom? Só pensa nisso.”

“Eu não entendo, é só isso. O que ele sequer viu em mim?” Yuuri grunhiu.

Phichit levantou uma das mãos e começou a contar nos dedos. “Primeiro, você é lindo. Nem adianta discutir, quantos inscritos te dizem isso todos os dias? Segundo, você tem um monte de seguidores. Essa publicidade vai beneficiar tanto você quanto o Aria. Se expor é bom. E as pessoas vão falar disso por anos.”

“Tem uma porção de pornôs de cios no mercado. Não é nada tão especial assim.”

Phichit balançou a cabeça. “Nananinanão. Nós dois sabemos que você já pensou sobre isso milhares de vezes. Por qual outro motivo você iria considerar? Mas eu vou te dar uma colher de chá. Dois motivos. É você, o que torna tudo melhor ainda e vai ser algo interativo, as pessoas vão curtir. Três motivos, na real. Porque iremos fazer disso um espetáculo. Imagine, Yuuri, todos aqueles olhares em você. Isso não faz você se sentir todo sexy e poderoso?”

Yuuri corou.

“E a terceira coisa que ele viu em você, foi provavelmente o fato de que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa de se ter por perto. Sério, Yuuri, você acha que que aquele povo todo fica conversando contigo por tipo umas três horas depois de você ter se masturbado porque eles gostam de ter ver com porra no cabelo? Não, cara. Eles ficam conversando contigo. Eles gostam de você.”

“Certeza que a metade dessa gente só fica porque nunca conheceram um ômega macho pessoalmente,” Yuuri respondeu com sarcasmo.

“Que se foda essa gente,” Phichit disse. “Vai, Yuuri, fala aqui na minha cara que você não quer o Aria no seu cio e eu paro de te perturbar com isso. Eu digo pra ele que não vai rolar. Fechado? Mas você tem que olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que você não gostou nem um pouco de pensar em ter o Aria todo pra você mais cedo.”

O momento se arrastou com um longo e desconfortável silêncio. Vicchan se debateu impacientemente nos braços de Yuuri, esperando ganhar carinho. Yuuri concedeu, coçando atrás das orelhinhas de seu cãozinho, olhando para baixo em constrangimento.

“Você poderia dar uma chance a isso. Qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer?” Phichit disse.

“Eu me fazer de idiota na frente de todos os fãs do Aria? Me tornar uma chacota pra todo mundo? Revelar minha identidade pro mundo?” Yuuri sugeriu. A lista apenas seguia. Dava pra citar os itens por dias e dias. Ser chamado de piranha? Porque ele ainda não tinha esquecido o JizzJazz e suas palavras afiadas e, independente de como fosse, tão logo quando ele terminasse de surtar por causa do _Aria_ acima de todas as outras coisas, ele provavelmente logo iria começar a surtar sobre isso.

“Ou quem sabe você poderá ter o melhor sexo da sua vida, ganhar um monte de dinheiro e ainda terá a oportunidade de sair com o Aria e, provavelmente, conseguir as melhores informações internas que alguém poderia conseguir?” Phichit rebateu, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas e sorrindo. “Eeeeeeee… Você vai poder montar no Aria de verdade?”

Yuuri suspirou, tentando desesperadamente ignorar o quanto aquelas palavras poderiam facilmente mexer com ele. “Supondo que eu faça isso…”

“Aee!” Phichit comemorou com as mãos no alto.

Yuuri só encarou. “ _Supondo_ que eu aceite levar isso adiante… Quão loucos devemos estar? Ele mora em L.A. São uns 3.000 quilômetros de distância, Phichit.”

“Ele se ofereceu pra pagar as nossas passagens,” Phichit disse. Ele segurou o telefone diante de Yuuri, fazendo a tela brilhar. “Esse embuste exagerado, eu já amo ele. Não há literalmente algo que você possa dizer que eu não tenha uma resposta pra te dar. Eu te conheço, Yuuri, e eu sei como você pensa e se preocupa. Eu tive o dia todo pra pensar em respostas, então manda a ver.”

“Eu tenho espectadores que ficarão aborrecidos. Eu sei que vão… Hm. O PauDeMel não disse que estava na Califórnia? Ele não vai poder assistir. E ele dá tanto dinheiro pro stream, não seria justo. E o Aria não é otário o bastante pra retirar um dos bloqueios regionais da conta dele.” Yuuri disse. Bloqueadores regionais tornam as coisas seguras. Eles fazem com que pessoas próximas não possam te reconhecer. Yuuri definitivamente tinha um e o havia configurado para todo o estado de Michigan, algumas regiões periféricas nas redondezas por segurança, para excluir qualquer possibilidade de alguém tentar identificar a sua localização e para Kyushu. De maneira alguma a sua família poderia ver aquilo.

Phichit resmungou. “Hm, Yuuri, proxies. De acordo com a internet, suas pesquisas do Google partem do Colorado. Tenho certeza que ele deve tê-los também, ou ele simplesmente não os tem. Todo mundo sabe onde ele mora de qualquer forma.”

Yuuri tentou se acalmar fazendo carinho em Vicchan. “Ai, meu Deus,” ele sussurrou. “Eu estou considerando isso. Quão louco eu estou? Eu estou maluco. Certeza.”

“Nem um pouco!” Phichit disse. Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Yuuri. Com as pernas trêmulas, Yuuri desabou na beira da cama de Phichit.

Ele esfregou sua glândula hormonal ansiosamente. Estava coçando, como sempre acontecia quando seu cio estava se aproximando. Não era um tipo de coceira como em qualquer outro lugar do corpo, era algo mais profundo, sob sua pele, uma sensação que não passava mesmo arranhando. Dava pra dizer que não faltava muito tempo para o seu cio começar.

Ele já estava tomando anticoncepcional para evitar as cólicas debilitantes que tinha ocasionalmente caso não o fizesse e havia sido testado há um mês. Ele também não teve nenhum parceiro desde então. Mesmo antes, foi Phichit quem lhe fez a grande caridade de ajuda-lo a passar por seu último cio. Ele já estava se preparando para as férias de primavera de qualquer forma. As circunstâncias não poderiam ser melhores…

Yuuri arrepiou-se. “Puta merda,” ele sussurrou. “Aria me quer no cio dele.” Ele ia transar com o Aria. Aria queria o _Eros_ em seu show.

“Vou cuidar dos detalhes amanhã. Mas por hora, você parece exausto. Vai dormir um pouco, Yuuri.”

Yuuri riu de nervoso. “Você diz isso como se eu realmente fosse conseguir dormir essa noite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> N Ã O  F A Ç O  I D E I A  D O  Q U E  E U  T Ô  F A Z E N D O  S Ó  S E I  Q U E  T Ô  A D O R A N D O
> 
> Há uma referência sutil a Redline aí. Se vocês curtiram o estilo da arte do banquete, com certeza irão curtir o estilo de arte de Redline. Não é a mesma coisa, mas Yamamoto trabalhou em ambos, então dá pra perceber a influência :D É visualmente incrível, de qualquer forma.
> 
> Me digam se odiaram os espectadores, ou se tem algum que gostaram bastante e querem ver mais no futuro. Se não gostaram deles, posso diminuir um pouco o impacto que eles têm. E outra coisa, se tiverem algum fetiche, só me falar. Eros está sempre aceitando sugestões de sua audiência e eu estou aceitando sugestões dos meus leitores ;)


	2. O Futuro Marido de AlphaAria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri lida com seu estresse do jeito que consegue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada obrigada obrigada! Essa história toda literalmente sou eu tentando ser engraçada e sexy ao mesmo tempo e eu tipo??? Eu não acredito nisso! Obrigada mesmo, gente, pelos comentários e kudos, eu tipo–Sério, obrigada. Tô completamente chocada com todo esse retorno. Fico feliz que tenham gostado!!  
> Não tem muito sexo ou sessões de câmera nesse capítulo, mas no próximo. Oooooh, rapaz. Tenho planos. Talvez vocês irão precisar de um banho gelado.  
> Ah. Aliás. Eu alterei, tipo, umas 6 sentenças no capítulo anterior. Basicamente, o que mudou é que agora a história toma lugar logo antes das férias de primavera do Yuuri e o Viktor mora em L.A., todo mundo sabe disso porque ele não tá nem aí pras pessoas saberem que ele é uma estrela pornô, contanto que ele seja o melhor. É isso aí. Aproveitem!

“Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, Chris,” Victor suspirou, enfiando os dedos entre seus cabelos. Estava na metade da manhã de sábado e Christophe Giacometti já estava bêbado. Victor também estava, mas aquilo era de praxe. Chris tinha começado cedo e Victor estava se sentindo estressado.

“Faz o que você sempre fez. Dá um jeito, improvisa, compre algum acessório novo ou goze na sua mão. As pessoas vão assistir qualquer coisa. Elas te assistiriam pintando uma parede. Porra. Por que a gente ainda não fez isso?” Os olhos de Chris estavam desfocados. Ele virou outro grande gole daquele vinho barato. Eles tinham bebidas melhores no apartamento, mas, por alguma razão, Chris gostava daquelas garrafas de cinco dólares da vendinha do bairro com gosto exagerado de uva quando ele já estava alto.

Victor grunhiu. “Eu preciso de alguma coisa diferente, Chris. A maratona de sexo podia ser suficiente pra algumas pessoas alguns anos atrás, mas a novidade está se esgotando. Ninguém quer ver um alfa metendo na frente de uma câmera durante vinte e quatro horas.” 

“Dois alfas,” Chris sugeriu. “Posso parar antes com os meus supressores. Problema resolvido.” 

“Isso já foi feito dois anos atrás. No ano passado tivemos três. Mais alfas não é a resposta,” Victor disse, se afundando no sofá. Ele estava tonto. Por que eles estavam bebendo?

Por causa de alguma conquista de Chris. Era isso. JackOffMetti tinha atingido alguma marca que ele havia determinado para si mesmo e os dois estavam celebrando sozinhos às dez horas da manhã de um sábado com um vinho meio bosta e uma bandeja de bolachinhas salgadas que estava na geladeira. Eles tinham começado com coisas boas, mas assim que passaram do limite legal permitido para dirigir, era o momento de abrir as garrafas mais baratas. Mantendo a classe.

Victor suspirou e abriu o Instagram, coçando a orelhinha de Makkachin quando ela cabeçeou a mão dele. Sua conta pessoal era consideravelmente popular e bem conceituada, mas não era nada especial. Já a sua outra conta...

Victor pressionou seu polegar sobre a sua conta para Aria.

Aquela conta sim era popular. Fazia Victor se sentir um nada, honestamente. Inicialmente, as pessoas se interessaram pelo seu pênis. Depois começaram a querer assisti-lo dançando, surfando e patinando no gelo. Agora as pessoas o escutavam tagarelando suas baboseiras poéticas sobre filosofia e animais. E as o povo amava a sua poodle. Tão longe quanto a popularidade podia alcançar, Aria estava claramente posicionado no topo das colocações, seguido por Makkachin e colocando Victor num distante terceiro lugar.

Victor leu suas notificações, tentando ignorar que Makkachin estava fazendo sua melhor imitação de um cachorrinho de colo. Será que teria alguma ideia no Pinterest? E se ele fizesse algo com BDSM? Isso chamava a atenção das pessoas, certo? Cinquenta Tons não tinha ficado popular por algum motivo? 

Ele deletou alguns spams sem nem ler. A maioria eram bots [1] com nomes de usuário que se pareciam mais com o de Chris do que com o de Victor. Seu polegar pairou sobre o botão de excluir.

Uma delas tinha o nome de Chris. Ele retirou a seleção daquela mensagem e deletou o resto. Ele abriu. Oh. Não era um bot. 

_ “Fala! Aqui é o adm do Eros, MemeLord. JackOffMetti me contou que você tava procurando alguma coisa diferente pro teu programa desse ano. Talvez ele tenha comentado sobre mim? Eu tive uma ideia. É meio loucura, mas Metti disse que loucura é algo bem-vindo. Se estiver interessado, manda uma mensagem pro número XXX-XXX-XXXX.” _

Victor deu uma olhada para Chris, que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho bebendo por si mesmo até chegar em um estupor comemorativo. Ele chacoalhou seu ombro. 

“Chris, ow, Chris, você conhece alguém que atende pelo nome MemeLord?” 

Chris piscou. “Tá falando do quê?”

Victor mostrou a mensagem. “Ele disse que te conhece.” 

Chris encarou a tela por um bom tempo. Então seus olhos ganharam um certo brilho e ele estalou os dedos. “Ooooh, verdade, o Eros! É mesmo. InnocentEros. Claro!! Hmm, mas eu achava que o nome de usuário do adm dele era Peaches? Ei, Victor, pergunta pra ele se é o Peaches.” Chris estava com um sorrisinho agora.

Victor crispou os lábios, mas digitou uma mensagem rápida. 

**Recebida:** Metti quer saber se você é o Peaches??

Uma resposta veio quase instantaneamente.

**Enviada:** Diz pra ele que eu sou MemeLord agora, mas sim, eu era o Peaches e antes disso eu era o SuperHam.

Victor olhou para Chris. “Por acaso ‘SuperHam’ significa alguma coisa pra você?” 

Chris bateu palmas. “Ahh, é o Peaches! Responde, responde! Ele é maravilhoso, escuta ele.” 

Victor respondeu, sorrindo um pouquinho. Se Chris os conhecia, com certeza eles não eram ruins. Ou sim, mas possivelmente o tipo certo de ruim. E se era uma ideia pro show…

**Recebida:** Ele te conhece! Wow!! E aí! Você tinha uma ideia pro show? Se for loucura é definitivamente bom. 

Uma sequência de mensagens começou a aparecer, uma atrás da outra. 

**Enviada:** Olha, sei que isso é super audacioso, mas vou falar logo. Então, tem esse meu amigo, aquele do insta que eu te mandei por mensagem?

**Enviada:** ele é super fofo, né? Um ômega sexy desses?

**Enviada:** o cio dele é daqui uma semana

**Enviada:** que tal se ele participasse do teu show?

**Enviada:** eu sou o adm da página dele e moderador dos streams, acho que daria super certo

Victor franziu o cenho de novo. Aquilo foi ousado.

**Recebida:** Hmm. Só um minuto.

Ele recebia propostas com frequência. Na verdade, frequentemente era um eufemismo. Mas essa era a primeira vez em algum tempo que alguém vinha intimá-lo para um amigo. E a pessoa ainda estava fazendo isso mencionando Chris. 

E para início de conversa, ômegas não eram exatamente comuns, menos ainda ômegas machos… o que tornava essa coisa toda só um pouco mais exótica, com um toque de raridade e autenticidade… Não que Victor fosse aceitar somente por esse motivo. Ele não era tão cuzão assim. E não era qualquer ômega que seria bom para o seu canal. 

Chris estava encostado em seu ombro, lendo as mensagens que apareciam. Seus olhos estavam brilhando. “Ooooh, diga ao Peaches que sim, essa é uma ideia formidável, Victor. Você nunca apareceu com um ômega antes.”

Todos os seus amigos eram alfas. Simplesmente foi uma coisa que aconteceu. Os únicos ômegas que ele conhecia já estavam unidos a seus parceiros de seus amigos e Victor não iria trazer o parceiro de alguém para o seu programa. Isso seria uma catástrofe esperando para acontecer.

E um ômega macho… 

Victor balançou a cabeça. “Mas para o cio dele? Esse cara sequer tem noção de onde ele tá se metendo?”

Chris coçou seu queixo. “Conhecendo o Peaches, a resposta é ‘não’. Ele é do tipo ‘mais fácil pedir perdão do que pedir permissão’. O Eros provavelmente nem sabe que o Peaches está perguntando isso. Mas pense nisso, Victor. O Eros. No seu show! Não seria ótimo?”

“Eu nunca nem ouvi nada sobre ele,” Victor disse. “Isso é algum tipo de estratégia publicitária ou coisa assim?”

Chris deu de ombros. “Ele tem seus próprios fãs e o Peaches vem fazendo um bom trabalho em expor ele ultimamente. Não acho que ele precise da sua ajuda nesse departamento. Droga, queria eu ter pensado nisso! Dá uma olhada nele, Victor, o Peaches definitivamente está bolando alguma coisa.”

Victor lhe deu uma encarada. 

Chris sorriu. “Vaaaaamos, Victor,” ele ronronou com a voz levemente embargada. “Olha pra esse rostinho lindo dele. O Peaches vive me mandando fotos dele bêbado. E eu assisto seus streams com uma certa frequência. Se eu não estivesse em um relacionamento sério, eu mesmo iria querer ficar com ele. Seus movimentos no pole dance são hmmm, divinos.” Chris fechou os olhos em um estupor embriagado. 

Não havia muita escolha. Victor se viu retornando à sua caixa de mensagens diretas onde encontrou a página de InnocentEros. 

As fotos eram agradáveis, sem exageros, mas ainda exalando uma sensualidade despreocupada. Elas exibiam um tipo de sedução sem esforços, um sexy sem ser vulgar. Eram de bom gosto. Eros era um ômega atraente, ele possuía olhos negros contornados com glitter, suas roupas se ajustavam a ele o suficiente para deixar algo para a imaginação, sugerindo um corpo musculoso e bem utilizado. Victor mordeu o lábio. Esse Eros era fofo. Definitivamente bonito.

De olhos cerrados e quase se fechando, tateando um volume coberto. Lambendo os lábios. Jogando um beijinho para a câmera. O coração de Victor bateu um pouquinho mais forte. 

Havia um link no topo da página.

Victor clicou e uma página de segurança se apresentou diante dele perguntando se ele tinha 18 anos ou mais. Ele lançou um olhar surpreso para Chris, que alcançou o celular e clicou no ‘sim’ com um suspiro impaciente. A página atualizou. 

Agora eles estavam na página da web de InnocentEros. As fotos ainda eram de bom gosto, mas possuíam uma pegada bem mais maliciosa e estavam organizadas em diferentes sessões. Algumas mostravam um belo homem japonês fotografado de costas, amarrado com cordas azuis que formavam belos padrões pela sua pele, com a cabeça inclinada em direção à câmera, seus olhos dispersos e perdidos em êxtase. Algumas fotos o tinham vestindo lingeries, sorrindo e posando de forma brincalhona para a câmera. 

Em outras, o homem posava sedutoramente em uma barra de metal, se segurando em uma posição complexa com facilidade, sua bunda agarrada pelo shortinho curto mais apertado que Victor já tinha visto, deixando uma amostra minúscula da polpa de sua bunda aparecendo ao fim. 

E então havia a última sessão, onde Eros tinha um dildo grosso enfiado nele, sua cabeça pendendo para trás em êxtase conforme ele socava até o fim, completamente nu e vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo demonstrando um certo poder também. Victor devia ter até apertado seu peito.

Chris arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Entããão? O que foi que eu te disse? O Peaches estava certo, não estava?”

“Talvez,” Victor tossiu. Seus olhos rapidamente foram capturados por um gif com um perfeito loop da beldade japonesa girando em uma barra. Eros era lindo. Disso, não havia qualquer dúvida. Ele tinha uma legião de seguidores no Instagram e quando Victor deu uma olhada em seu stream, o número de seus inscritos não era de torcer o nariz também. E aqueles eram somente os seus seguidores regulares, os que pagavam uma taxa mensal para ter acesso ao bate-papo especial que Eros podia ver, eram as pessoas que podiam sugerir coisas que gostariam que ele fizesse.

Parece que os membros não inscritos tinham um bate-papo próprio, um que rolava meio sem muita moderação e parecia ter assuntos um pouco mais livres. Esse possuía menos regras e Eros não veria aquelas mensagens. O stream estava offline no momento, mas havia um contador mostrando que faltavam apenas algumas horas até o próximo show. 

Victor voltou para a página do Instagram, analisando o rosto de Eros, o belo pescoço intocado, sem nenhuma marca ou mordida. Era uma sensação esmagadora.

O alfa dentro dele queria.

Ele reprimiu o desejo. Questões mais importantes estavam em jogo. Ele não podia simplesmente tomá-lo sem consideração alguma. Eles não estavam mais na Idade Média.

Existiam tantas complicações nisso tudo, coisas para se preocupar antes. Testes para verificação de DSTs, reuniões, planejamentos, negociações de lucros de uma forma que funcionasse para ambos os lados e, é claro, isso considerando que Eros fosse realmente querer transar com Aria na frente das câmeras para começo de assunto. Porque Victor assustava e botava as pessoas para correr. Com frequência.

A teoria prevalente era que quanto maior, melhor. Isso não era necessariamente verdade e Victor tinha uma longa lista de amantes desapontados para provar. Ele não se importava em alternar, nunca se importou em dar e, em troca, receber, mas caramba, é lógico que ele também queria poder foder alguém de vez em quando. E durante o seu cio, Victor definitivamente queria comer alguém uma vez, e outra, e mais outra se o seu lado alfa assumisse o controle sobre ele. Eros podia se machucar.

Ele trocou algumas mensagens com o Peaches, eventualmente firmando um compromisso. Ao menos assim sua decisão poderia ser adiada até o stream. Peaches estava estranhamente confiante sobre isso.

“É porque você se apaixona desde a primeira vez que o vê,” Chris disse. “Não tem como evitar. Ninguém consegue. Não dá nem pra sentir o cheiro dele e mesmo assim você o deseja. Eu não sei exatamente como o Eros faz isso, mas porra, ele é um profissional e tanto. Pode até ter chegado tarde nesse rolê, mas é definitivamente impressionante.”

“O que foi, tá apaixonado?” Victor provocou. “Você nem conheceu o cara.”

Chris só piscou.

Após o show, suas mãos estavam trêmulas quando ligou para o Chris. Ele simplesmente gastou muito, mas muito mais dinheiro do que deveria com Eros e sequer estava arrependido, nem perto disso. Chris estava rindo de alguma piada que alguém tinha contado quando atendeu o telefone.

“Victor! Oi! E aí, me fala, o que você achou do Eros?”

Victor olhou para o seu pênis flácido, o excesso de lubrificante derramado de maneira descuidada e seu cartão de crédito na mesa, toda a evidência de sua vergonha o cercando como uma maldita sentença da verdade, das 10.000 moedas, da inscrição feita por impulso para poder acessar o bate-papo melhor e daquele camboy gritando seu nome de usuário para o mundo todo ouvir. Victor tinha cometido o melhor tipo de erro.

“Chris, tô apaixonado. Eu preciso desse homem no meu show,” Victor arfou.

“Fale com o Peaches. Vá atrás daquele rabo.” O desgraçado estava soando orgulhoso.

“É mais que isso, Chris! Meu deus do céu! Você acha que tem chances de eu conseguir convencer ele a se casar comigo?”

Chris apenas riu. “Vamos começar com um encontro, mano.”

* * *

 

Yuuri nunca compreendeu essa coisa de sexo. Ele sempre achou que algo nele estava quebrado. Foi assim desde a primeira vez que ele pensou sobre sexo e ainda hoje ele se sente do mesmo jeito.

Mas quando ele foi para a frente da câmera pela primeira vez, tudo pareceu certo.

Ele estava assustado. Céus, ele se sentiu apavorado, um completo desastre. Havia talvez umas seis pessoas assistindo ao stream e apenas uma estava enviando algumas moedas, uma ninharia miserável de 100 moedas que mais pareciam um insulto que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Yuuri nunca se sentiu tão vivo. Os olhos deles voltados para ele o fizeram se sentir poderoso, sensual e desejado. 

Foi tudo graças ao Aria, na verdade. Aria já vinha fazendo streams desde antes de Yuuri se apresentar como ômega. Naquela época, Aria usava o cabelo comprido, uma cascata prateada que caía por cima de seus ombros quando ele arregaçava outros parceiros enquanto os fodia. Ele era lindo, tão lindo quanto agora.

Yuuri tinha 18 anos quando se apresentou, três anos atrasado para a festa, tórrido e fervilhando nos primeiros dias. Ele havia se aninhado um dia antes e passou o resto do dia seguinte fodendo a si mesmo com seus dedos e sonhando com Aria. Isso foi no verão antes dele partir para Detroit, e o clima apenas fez com que o seu cio fosse ainda pior. Sua família teve medo de mandá-lo para a América logo quando ele havia acabado de se apresentar e como ômega ainda por cima. O primeiro da família em seis gerações.

Mas Yuuri garantiu que ficaria bem. Ele leu muito a respeito, comprou todos os sabonetes neutralizadores, adesivos supressores de odor e o que mais era preciso para manter uma vida normal e arranjou um lugar para estudar em Detroit. 

Phichit era provavelmente a única razão pela qual ele ainda estava são.

O calouro colega de quarto de Yuuri foi quem juntou os pauzinhos durante o seu segundo ano de faculdade. Foi ele quem ligou o desabrochamento de Yuuri nas aulas de pole dance que eles entraram só de zoeira, a sua fascinação por Aria e a sua embaraçosa incapacidade de se masturbar quando Phichit não estava em casa. Foi ele quem convenceu Yuuri a se masturbar em um banheiro público só de brincadeira e depois ficou se achando por semanas quando aquele foi o melhor orgasmo que Yuuri já havia tido em toda a sua vida até aquele momento. 

Foi ele quem desafiou Yuuri enquanto ele estava bêbado, apostando que ele não conseguiria se masturbar em um desses sites como o Aria fazia, sabendo que Yuuri se tornava competitivo quando bebia, e este Yuuri competitivo estava mais do que disposto, batendo seu copo na mesa, lançando um intenso e suspeito olhar de canto para Phichit e perguntando quantas vezes ele precisaria gozar, tão bêbado que poderia fazer ali mesmo naquele momento. 

Só foi preciso um vídeo confirmando a aposta e no próximo sábado em que Yuuri teve uma folga, Phichit o lembrou de sua promessa. O que aconteceu na sequência foi um martírio e honestamente, Yuuri nem lembrava de metade do que aconteceu porque talvez ele tenha reprimido levemente aquelas memórias. 

Mas um ano mais tarde, lá estava Yuuri, com alguns fãs leais que financiavam seu aluguel e suas compras no mercado, e Yuuri estava até considerando transmitir o seu cio para todos verem. Era impressionante o seu nível de progresso e ele nem se sentia mais tão inseguro a respeito de seu cio. 

Seu cio nunca era agradável. Geralmente ele passava sozinho em sua cama se contorcendo, pois era tímido demais para realmente chegar a convidar alguém para se juntar a ele. Com Phichit tinha se tornado mais fácil. Menos estressante, tanto emocional quanto fisicamente. Era quase suficiente para ele que Phichit simplesmente estivesse sentado no quarto, como uma presença acalentadora, preenchendo o ar com o odor suave e tênue de seus feromônios beta. Ele não precisava nem tocá-lo, de verdade.

Ele acabou tendo que fazê-lo, porque Phichit era apenas humano e ômegas foram criados para ter um cheiro intoxicante, mesmo que betas fossem inerentemente bem mais resistentes aos impulsos primordiais de sua natureza. Yuuri disse que ele podia. Mas foi o olhar intenso de Phichit que o fez gozar, não ele fazendo Yuuri se curvar sobre a cama e o tomando com um grunhido apreciativo. Aquilo quase foi suficiente, quase foi satisfatório. 

Se fosse um alfa… 

“Então tá, sobre a distribuição dos lucros, agora, certo?” Phichit disse. Seu celular no viva-voz e era cedo o bastante para Yuuri ainda estar se sentindo morto por dentro. Entorpecido, calado, um tanto sem cor. Seu peito estava tão apertado.

Putinha, vagabunda, ômega arreganhado. Ele bebericou seu chá e tentou não vomitar na pia da cozinha. Yuuri era mesmo uma vadia? Ganhar dinheiro com isso realmente estava transformando-o em uma puta? E se JizzJazz estivesse certo e Yuuri estivesse mesmo arruinado, fosse mesmo intocável, indesejável‒

“Espera aí um minutinho,” Phichit disse, colocando a linha no mudo assim que ele viu Yuuri se encolher um pouco, “Ei, Yuuri, tá tudo bem. Você não é uma vagabunda. Okay? Ontem aquele cara só tava falando merda. E mesmo se você fosse, o que não é verdade, não tem problema nenhum, não tem nada errado com você e você merece ser feliz. Tá bom? Você só merece felicidade.”

Yuuri respirou pesado e trêmulo, voltando-se para o seu chá com um aceno de sua cabeça. “Eu mereço ser feliz,” ele sussurrou, como se não acreditasse realmente naquilo. 

“Você merece ser feliz sim,” Phichit confirmou. “Uma ou duas pessoas não possuem mais voz do que a maioria, não importa o quão alto elas gritem. E esse JizzJazz estava errado. O que ele disse foi inaceitável e ele deveria saber disso.”

“Não se preocupa comigo. O Aria tá no telefone, você devia estar falando com ele‒”

“Esquece ele. Você é mais importante agora,” Phichit disse. Do outro lado da linha Aria estava chamando eles com “alôs?” gentis, confuso pela interrupção repentina. 

“Eu vou ficar bem, Phi,” Yuuri respondeu. “Tira o Aria do mute.” Os lábios de Phichit formaram uma linha fina com uma expressão desconfiada. “É sério. Eu só preciso de alguns minutos. Vou ficar bem. O trabalho é uma boa distração. Eu estou empolgado com isso, sério mesmo.” Phichit não se moveu. Yuuri apertou o botão do mute. “Desculpa, Aria.”

“Eros! Você está aí também?” Aria de repente pareceu super empolgado. 

“O Eros não é muito de conversar pelas manhãs,” Phichit disse. “Se ele pelo menos tomasse café ao invés de chá como um ser humano normal, quem sabe ele acordaria melhor.” Aquilo foi mais em benefício de Yuuri do que de Aria, o que o fez sorrir um pouquinho.

“Chá também tem cafeína,” Yuuri respondeu simplesmente. “Então, os benefícios.”

“Certo, os benefícios,” Aria disse limpando a garganta. “Geralmente eu dou aos convidados uma porcentagem do total, mas isso varia de acordo com quanto tempo eles aparecem e o qual sua estabilidade.”

“Eros está bem estabilizado e também estará divulgando a coisa toda, então isso provavelmente vai aumentar as visualizações,” Phichit disse rapidamente, “Falemos sobre quantias.”

Ele era um graduando em fotografia, mas não era algo que dava para saber através de seu nível de compreensão em empreendedorismo. Ele já tinha se enfiado em uma segunda graduação de administração e estava indo muito bem, apesar da carga extra de matérias adicionadas a sua grade. 

Yuuri escutava a conversa deles, ouvindo mais o tom do que as palavras. A voz de Aria era linda, mesmo apenas falando. Ele soava tão sério, mas ainda assim… Yuuri achou que ele soou quase empolgado quando ouviu a voz de Eros. Yuuri sorriu. Ele queria tanto aquilo que estava ouvindo coisas. E aquilo não era exatamente a cara dele? Querer que Aria o quisesse.

Yuuri voltou a fechar a cara, se afundando em sua caneca para que Phichit não percebesse, nem se preocupasse.

Phichit fez uma lista de coisas a serem discutidas e parecia que Aria também tinha uma, se a maneira rápida com que eles estavam tratando dos negócios fosse qualquer indicativo. Primeiro eles estabeleceram que, sim, isso era algo que iria acontecer e era algo que Eros definitivamente queria. Yuuri estava grato por ter estado dormindo durante todo o tempo em que eles combinaram isso, porque ele nem queria saber o que Phichit precisou dizer para convencer Aria a continuar com o plano. 

Quando Yuuri saiu da cama, ele viu pelo do caderno de Phichit que eles já tinham discutido sobre informações médicas, experiências passadas (as de Eros limitadas, as de Aria um pouco menos), parceiros anteriores e atuais (nenhum no momento, os dois garantiram) e uma rápida discussão sobre dados demográficos e dimensão de espectadores. Yuuri agradeceu por ter perdido essa parte.

Aria era criterioso. Admiravelmente. Yuuri não saiu de seu quarto até eles chegarem no tópico financeiro e Phichit já estava no telefone com ele há pelo menos uma hora. De onde ele estava dava para ver o tempo da chamada na tela.

Aria e Phichit discutiram brevemente sobre a remuneração, mas Aria desistiu surpreendentemente rápido. Phcihit o engabelou em uma quantia muito alta na opinião de Yuuri, mas ele só o encarou com aquela expressão em seu rosto que dizia: ‘shhh, confia em mim nessa’ e Yuuri confortou-se com o fato de que pelo menos ele não seria o primeiro a se cansar. Ele teria seu tempo.

Após discutir sobre o dinheiro, eles partiram para o próximo tópico. O evento em si. O andar da carruagem, por assim dizer, onde não haveria muito para nenhum dos dois fazer. Eles estariam parcialmente conscientes. Talvez conduzidos por um intenso e devorador desejo pelo membro mais próximo de alguém do gênero secundário oposto, mas ainda meramente conscientes.

Ainda assim, era mais fácil que os moderadores tivessem o maior poder sobre o stream. Aria liderava seus shows, mas sempre recuava um pouco e deixava sua pequena equipe de moderadores assumirem durante os eventos de seu cio e eles faziam turnos intercalados para lidar com a multidão de gente que inevitavelmente aparecia. Phichit estaria nessa rotação e ele exigiu falar com cada um deles em particular sobre as condições especiais de Eros, já que ele não estaria comandando tudo sozinho. 

“Condições especiais?” Aria indagou. “Ele tem fãs malucos?”

“Tipo isso,” Phichit respondeu. “Provavelmente não será motivo de preocupação, mas eu prefiro lidar com isso antes que vire um problema. Tenho certeza que você entende.”

Aria murmurou em concordância através do outro lado da linha, aceitando aquilo graciosamente. “Parece moleza. Temos uma organização bem eficiente, posso te mostrar quando vocês chegarem aqui. Eros, está aí ainda?”

Yuuri fez um pequeno som que saiu do fundo de sua garganta, surpreso de ter sido chamado.

“Ah, que bom!” Aria disse animado. “Preciso perguntar. Você pareceu bastante confortável com aquele dildo. Será que você vai conseguir aguentar um dia inteiro com algo daquele tamanho ou maior?”

Yuuri hesitou. Seu corpo ainda sentia as dores daquele brinquedo enorme mesmo o tendo usado por pouco tempo. Foi delicioso e muito satisfatório, mas ainda era algo a se considerar. Sua mente podia mudar de ideia, porém, mesmo que não acontecesse, Yuuri estava desejando aquilo. Ele fechou os olhos, puxando seus cabelos para longe de seu rosto. Eros. Eros.

“Eu aguento muito mais que aquilo,” ele ronronou com um sorrisinho. Suas bochechas queimaram imediatamente. Deus do céu. Será que aquilo foi muito direto, ou—

“Que b-bom,” Aria engasgou, soando um pouco ofegante então. “Isso é… ah… é ótimo.”

Phichit estava fazendo sinal de joinha. Yuuri se enterrou ainda mais em seu chá verde, bebendo tudo até o fim. 

“Bom. A gente pode… ahem. Discutir melhor isso quando vocês estiverem aqui. Falando nisso! A vinda pra cá. Eu entendo se tiverem que manter sua privacidade. Não vou perguntar de onde vocês são, se não quiserem que eu saiba, mas a oferta de trazê-los para cá ainda está de pé. Sei que vocês vão estar desperdiçando um tempo de suas vidas ocupadas só pra isso, então é mais do que justo. Mas se eu pudesse pedir só uma coisinha…?”

“E o que seria?” Phichit perguntou.

“Será que vocês conseguem vir uns dias antes? Eu estive lendo um pouco sobre ômegas, pesquisando mesmo, e gostaria de dar ao Eros um tempo para se acomodar, caso ele queira. Parece que ficar se locomovendo de um lugar ao outro antes do cio pode ser muito estressante para alguns ômegas e eu quero me certificar de que tudo irá correr bem.”

Yuuri arregalou um pouco os olhos. Aquilo era… estranhamente atencioso.

“Hmm… Noites extras em hotéis são caras…” Phichit disse, tocando em seu queixo e olhando para Yuuri. “Eros, quanto tempo você precisa para se sentir confortável?”

“Acho que… provavelmente consigo dar um jeito em um ou dois dias.”

Phichit balançou a cabeça. “Corta essa. Você geralmente começa a se aninhar uns três dias antes. Me dê uma estimativa real.”

Yuuri suspirou relutante. “Provavelmente uns três ou quatro dias no mínimo,” ele admitiu. 

“Podemos contar com cinco?” Aria perguntou. “E vocês não precisam ficar em um hotel. Meu apartamento tem quartos extras. Vou dizer para o Metti tirar suas tralhas de um dos quartos de hóspedes, não é como se ele estivesse usando os quartos para outra coisa além de um depósito particular. A proximidade poderá nos ajudar a sincronizar nossos ciclos.”

Yuuri olhou para Phichit em pânico. “Eros fica um pouco… ah… nervoso perto de gente nova?” Phichit sugeriu.

“Melhor ainda, então,” Aria disse alegremente. “Ele até pode ficar em um hotel se isso o fizer se sentir mais confortável, mas eu gostaria que ele se sentisse relaxado na minha casa para quando formos filmar. E o tempo extra pode nos dar a chance de… nos conhecermos melhor. Acho que é importante conhecer a pessoa com quem você estará dividindo algo tão importante, especialmente quando isso estará sendo transmitido ao vivo. E ouvi dizer que o Eros é insaciável. Gostaria muito de causar uma boa impressão em seus seguidores e deixá-lo satisfeito.”

Yuuri podia ouvir o misto de presunção e empolgação na voz de Aria, a margem contundente de confiança. Pior ainda, ele podia praticamente ver o rosto de Aria, seus lábios curvados para cima, seus olhos dolorosamente, estonteantemente azuis. Não, deixar Eros satisfeito não seria nada difícil. Não se fosse Aria fazendo isso.

Yuuri já estava meio duro.

Phichit deve ter notado o rubor em suas bochechas, porque começou a sorrir. “Acho que o Eros ficou excitado. Tem certeza que você será capaz? Ninguém nunca conseguiu antes. Eu fiquei exausto pra cacete quando tentei. E não consegui chegar nem a um terço do caminho.”

“Peach!” Yuuri resmungou. “Não fala isso pra ele.”

“O cara precisa saber a tarefa hercúlea que ele está tentando realizar,” Phichit respondeu. “E eu não sou mais Peaches, é MemeLord agora e mereço ser mencionado de tal forma.” 

“A gente não vai entrar nessa discussão agora,” Yuuri respirou fundo.

“JackOffMetti ainda te chama de Peaches. Ele deveria parar?”

“Fala que ele pode me chamar do que quiser,” Phichit disse com um sorrisinho. Yuuri grunhiu e deu um soquinho no ombro dele, se colocando de pé.

“Vou buscar mais chá,” ele anunciou.

Ele se mandou do quarto, já farto daquela conversa. Seu probleminha o fez caminhar levemente cambaleando de um jeito nada gracioso. Ele não queria tomar banho antes de ir para a academia, mas se aquilo não fosse embora logo, seria algo a considerar. Não que essa fosse a primeira vez que uma ereção por causa de Aria lhe causava problemas.

A água na chaleira não havia esfriado muito naquele meio tempo, então não demorou muito para aquecê-la novamente. Ele apanhou um infusor de chá em formato de baleia que havia ganhado de aniversário e encheu com folhas para fazer seu chá. Pegou então um pote com um pouco de frango do dia anterior e colocou no microondas. Um almoço pequeno antes de se exercitar devia estar bom. 

Ele soltou um grunhido. É mesmo. Essa sessão estaria sendo filmada. E ele tinha prometido uma mudança de figurino. Enquanto se vestia, Yuuri só cutucou seu almoço. Phichit era perigoso e caprichoso, mas nunca mal intencionado. Mesmo sendo difícil confiar nos outros, Phichit tinha se provado digno diversas vezes. Ele podia lidar com o assunto de Aria. Escutar mais daquilo apenas iria estressar Yuuri. Ele tinha que decidir o que iria vestir. 

Eram dois guarda-roupas.

Um pertencia a Yuuri. Com roupas discretas e a maioria em cores neutras. Cinzas, marrons e alguns azuis. Não era particularmente excitante ou apelativo de maneira alguma. Havia alguns moletons da época em que esteve gordinho, quando ele se descontrolou durante alguns meses e ganhou todos aqueles quilos e, consequentemente, tendo que correr atrás do prejuízo no ano seguinte. Suas coxas e sua bunda ainda eram mais rechonchudas do que em sua adolescência, mas após sua apresentação como ômega, tudo descia direto para os seus quadris, portanto manter-se em forma era algo agonizante. Era bom manter as roupas largas para o caso dele ter outro desses deslizes. 

Ele usava essas roupas porque elas eram confortáveis. Porque com elas as pessoas viam através dele e era fácil camuflar-se em meio a um mar de estudantes mal vestidos. As roupas de Yuuri eram roupas para o dia a dia. 

O outro guarda-roupa pertencia a Eros. 

Conforme foi construindo sua popularidade e as entradas de fundos foram se tornando mais e mais fáceis, o dinheiro foi encontrando uma folga e ele finalmente tinha um pouco sobrando. Phichit demandou que ele investisse em sua imagem. Foi quando Eros recebeu uma completa repaginada, modelado a partr de Yuuri bêbado. Algumas noites em uma balada local com uma câmera de vídeo e eles conseguiram um bom material para referência. Uma pessoa ousada, corajosa e não uma bola de nervos e ansiedade. 

Phichit montou uma imagem com base nisso. Eles já penteavam seus cabelos para trás e tinham removido seus óculos para fazê-lo parecer diferente. Depois disso, foi só uma questão de vesti-lo de forma adequada a sua figura, selecionando vermelhos ousados, pretos determinados, azuis eletrizantes. Coisas que o fizessem se sobressaltar. Se destacar. Um lampejo de luz na escuridão, algo belo e que atraía os olhos como a chama de um fósforo aceso.

As roupas de Eros eram sexy. Sem praticidade, mas sensuais. Yuuri tateou entre elas até achar um par de shorts de corrida com cores cintilantes que provavelmente saíram do departamento feminino, super curtos e um par de leggings para evitar que suas coxas esfolassem quando ele fosse correr. Porque o short era muito curto. E suas coxas iriam esfregar uma na outra. 

Ele fez uma careta e se trocou.

Então ele apanhou uma regata curta e larguinha com uma gola que estava a um passo de ser indecente, com um tecido leve e solto o bastante para revelar alguns pedaços de pele quando ele movimentava os braços ou, bem, se movia de qualquer jeito.

Yuuri jogou um moletom sobre a regata e uma calça de moletom sobre o shorts. Ele não ia andar na rua como Eros. Nem fodendo. Após apanhar sua bolsa de academia, voltou para a cozinha para terminar seu chá. 

Phichit ainda estava no telefone “–destino, porra, juro pra você, é como se o universo estivesse conspirando a favor disso!” ele disse empolgado.

“Peaches, você é um abençoado. Um herói mesmo. Quando acha que vão conseguir se livrar de suas classes para vir? Vocês precisam ficar aqui pelo menos uma semana. Eu insisto,” Aria estava dizendo. 

“Vou falar com o Eros sobre isso. A maioria das minhas aulas são à distância, então eu estou livre quando quiser. Tem algum estúdio de dança por aí? Você e o Eros precisam colaborar com a construção do suspense juntos. Pra divulgação, entende?”

“O que eu tenho que fazer agora?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Ahhhh, socorro, você nem vai acreditar nisso,” Phichit arfou. “JackOffMetti quer fazer uma sessão de poledance com você antes do seu cio e, caralho, o DJBek vai recepcionar um evento tipo uma rave no sábado e toda a galera do Grand Prix vai estar lá, e agora, meu amigo, você também vai.”

Yuuri travou no meio da porta. “Quê?” 

Grand Prix era um nome coletivo para o círculo de amigos de Victor que possuíam canais online. Alguns eram nomes grandes no YouTube, outros estavam estourando no mundo da moda e em outras áreas. Todos eram nomes grandes, eram lindos, populares e amados. Como um atrativo de seu canal, Aria fazia tours pelas noitadas na cidade e saía com outras pessoas como ele. Pessoas carismáticas e agradáveis, o tipo de gente que as câmeras amavam. O Grand Prix era tudo isso e mais um pouco. 

“Você escutou. Vamos fazer um tour por L.A. e serão as melhores férias de primavera que já tivemos, de quebra com o seu cio encaixadinho bem ali no meio.” 

“Isso é maravilhoso!” Aria riu. “JackOffMetti vai ficar tão animado em conhecer vocês dois. Vou mandar os contratos por e-mail, se quiserem assinar e mandar de volta. Total confidencialidade com as suas informações. Não lerei seus nomes se não quiserem.” 

“Valeu, Aria,” Phichit disse. “Você é ótimo. Mal posso esperar!” 

Yuuri estava de boca aberta. Phichit se despediu finalmente e desligou com um sorrisinho. 

“Como assim. O que eu perdi? Como vocês dois se tornaram melhores amigos do nada?” Yuuri balbuciou. “Como assim a gente vai numa festa do DJBek? Phichit!” 

“O Aria é tipo, o guardião do portal de gente foda. O que ele diz acontece e já que nós estamos lhe fazendo um favor, ele está se certificando que tenhamos a melhor viagem de nossas vidas.” 

“Por quê?” Yuuri sibilou. Ele estava surtando. “Phi-Phichit, isso é loucura–”

“Yuuri,” Phichit disse colocando as mãos nos ombros de Yuuri. “Eu sei que você tá surtando, mas escuta aqui. É isso aí, mano. O Aria te quer no cio dele e tá fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para que esse seja o melhor show de toda a história dos gêneros secundários. E com você lá vai ser sensual pra caralho, você só tem que confiar em mim que eu sei o que eu tô fazendo.” 

“Isso é demais pra mim,” Yuuri ofegou. 

“Eu sei,” Phichit disse. “Mas você não vai encarar isso como Yuuri, ok? Então vai ficar tudo bem. Você estará sendo Eros.” 

Yuuri respirou fundo. Sua visão ainda estava um pouco turva e ele se sentia exausto, mas assentiu devagar com a cabeça. “Eu sou Eros. Eu posso fazer isso. Eros não tem medo de nada.” 

“Isso mesmo. Eros não tem medo de nada. E eu também acho que o Eros está atrasado pra ir pra academia.” 

“Ô merda!” Yuuri arfou. “Tá, eu tô vestido já. Você tá pronto pra ir?” 

“Me dá cinco minutinhos pra pegar as coisas. Você vai assim desse jeito?” Ele questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha. 

Yuuri ergueu o moletom para mostrar a regata curta por baixo. “Relaxa, eu não esqueci,” ele suspirou. “Vamos acabar logo com isso.” 

Yuuri e Phichit caminharam até a academia tão despercebidos quanto dois universitários normais poderiam passar. Com os óculos, o cabelo bagunçado caindo em seu rosto e os ombros encolhidos na intenção de parecer ainda menor que o normal, era impossível reconhecê-lo pela imagem que ele apresentava online. Ninguém olhou duas vezes quando ele foi para o banheiro, enfiou as roupas de moletom na bolsa, penteou o cabelo para trás e trocou os óculos pelas lentes de contato. 

Ele saiu de lá com os ombros alinhados e costas eretas, a cabeça erguida, caminhando pela academia como se fosse uma passarela. Para Eros, era. 

Phichit já tinha montado a câmera, alcançando-o quando encontrou um espaço vago para começar a se alongar. O laptop e o hotspot [2] para o wi-fi estavam ao seu lado. 

Essa era geralmente uma das coisas mais tranquilas que Yuuri fazia. Se alguém dissesse algo importante, Phichit lia para ele em voz alta, mas geralmente era apenas uma desculpa para que as pessoas pudessem vê-lo suado. Algo que eles curtiam, por algum motivo. Essa gente safada. 

Algumas psssoas na academia encararam quando Yuuri começou a alongar seus músculos, claramente se perguntando por quê ele estaria filmando a si mesmo. Yuuri fechou os olhos. Não era o Yuuri. Era o Eros. O Eros iria malhar na academia porque estava afim, porque o Eros não pensava duas vezes ao tomar uma decisão, ou três, ou quatro e nem pensava em seus erros e falhas. Eros se sentia confortável em sua própria pele.

Eros estava indo para Los Angeles.

Um pânico repentino despontou dentro dele, tão abrupto que o fez perder o equilíbrio. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Eros. Ele podia fazer isso. Podia esquecer L.A. Focar no agora. Seus dedos correram por seus cabelos, sentindo as unhas se arrastarem através de seu couro cabeludo, satisfatório e preciso. Ele lançou um olhar caloroso para a câmera. Era hora de malhar um pouco. 

Seu corpo moveu-se de um modo que sugeria sexo, sutilmente, porém visível aos que estivessem assistindo por esse motivo e então lançou um de seus pés para o alto. Com um movimento fluído, segurou seu tornozelo, elevando-o por trás de si enquanto se curvava para a frente. Mais e mais alto, até sentir a queimação em suas coxas pelo alongamento. Voltando a se apoiar sobre os dois pés, ele repetiu o movimento com a outra perna, mostrando equilíbrio e flexibilidade em uma exibição sutil. 

Yuuri aqueceu seus músculos em algumas poses de ioga, apenas para se mostrar. Aquela era uma performance como qualquer outra. Ele sabia exatamente como era a sua aparência. Sentiu uma pequena repuxada em seus movimentos, sua espinha mostrando uma certa resistência onde a dor fisgava um pouco, um lembrete da noite anterior. Ele massageou o local em benefício de seus espectadores, apenas para que pudessem ver o e se lembrar do brinquedo maciço que trouxeram entre eles. Havia adesivos em seu pescoço, estando tão perto de seu cio, não dava para arriscar ficar sem eles. 

Ao acabar a sessão de alongamentos, ele foi para a esteira, colocando um par de fones de ouvido sem fio conectados ao laptop de Phichit, que colocou uma de suas playlists favoritas para correr e aumentou o volume. No stream, é claro, as mesmas músicas estariam sendo transmitidas para beneficiar o público.

Felizmente, logo no início foi fácil se perder na corrida. Vez ou outra Phichit gritava ‘mais rápido!’ e Yuuri dava um gás em sua corrida. Ou se ele começava a sentir que iria morrer sem ar, Phichit gritava ‘mais devagar’ para que ele pudesse diminuir o passo, seu peito subindo e descendo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Fora isso, era tão fácil se perder em Eros, esquecer seus estresses e aproveitar os momentos de glória proporcionados pelas descargas de endorfina liberadas pela malhação. Sua cabeça se movia conforme a música, os lábios se movendo silenciosamente formando as palavras. Ele correu até não poder mais. 

Aquilo sempre o fazia se sentir tão melhor quando acabava.

* * *

 

Sobreviver a semana foi a parte mais difícil. 

Phichit tentou minimizar a quantidade de atenção que Yuuri poderia devotar se preocupando sobre as coisas, mas mesmo assim, Yuuri foi reduzido a uma bola de tensão e nervosismo. Não ajudava que Aria continuava ligando e mandando mensagens, fazendo revirando o estresse de Yuuri toda vez.

Yuuri estava tão pilhado que mal conseguiu aguentar muito tempo quando se masturbou novamente. Logo ao sentir os olhares de seus fiéis espectadores sobre si, ele engatou em um ritmo furioso e desesperado, gozando duas vezes antes de cair na cama, respirando fundo pela primeira vez em três dias. Acontece que Yuuri não tinha fechado a porta tão bem quanto havia pensado ter feito e Vicchan se enfiou dentro do quarto assim que ele terminou de se limpar e colocar um par de cuecas limpas.

Yuuri ia trancá-lo para fora novamente, mas seus espectadores começaram a tagarelar com empolgação sobre o quanto achavam Vicchan fofo, então Yuuri se moveu entre os lençóis para se sentar numa parte limpa da cama e puxou o poodle toy que agora estava muito feliz para o seu colo.

“Ele já apareceu aqui algumas vezes, eu acho, mas se ainda não o conheciam, esse neném lindo aqui é o Vicchan,” Yuuri disse, sorrindo quando o cãozinho lambeu sua bochecha, derretendo os últimos vestígios de estresse nele.

“Eros, esse cachorro arruina completamente a sua imagem sensual,” Phichit grunhiu.

Yuuri abraçou Vicchan ainda mais. “Shh, tudo bem, Vicchan. O adm malvado só está querendo te mandar embora. Ele acha que os hamsters dele são melhores que você, mas está totalmente enganado.”

“Eu estou te ouvindo, Eros,” Phichit o lembrou, Yuuri lhe deu um sorriso travesso.

“Era mesmo pra você escutar.”

**> >Stargirlxxx: ** ai meu deus do ceu esse bebê merece um agradinho

**> >Stargirlxxx: ** tipo bacon

>> **alfalico:** sua idiota bacon faz mal pro dog

“O Vicchan já é mimado,” Phichit grunhiu. “Ele seria gordo se o Eros não o levasse tanto para passear. É difícil pra ele acompanhar o passo por causa das suas perninhas, então ele continua tendo um tamanho normal.”

“Rude, Peaches,” Yuuri disse e começou a falar com ternura com Vicchan. “Ele é tão malvado, né? Mas você não é nadinha mimado, não é? Você é um bom garoto. Isso mesmo. Quem é um bom garoto?”

Vicchan ficou louco, correndo em círculos no colo de Yuuri que o levantou no estilo Rei Leão e voltou a esmagá-lo contra seu peito nú. 

“E aí, sobre o que vocês querem falar hoje?”

O telefone descartável tocou assim que o show acabou. Phichit pediu licença de sua função de desmontar o set para poder atender e Yuuri balançou a cabeça perplexo. 

Seis vezes em quatro dias. Essa foi a quantidade de vezes que Aria havia ligado. No começo, Yuuri tinha ficado ansioso e desesperado para saber o que era tão importante que ele tinha que ficar ligando toda hora, o que era tão importante que ele não podia simplesmente dizer por mensagem, mas no final das contas, nem era nada realmente urgente. 

Aquilo fazia coisas com Yuuri, de verdade.

Seu estômago se contorcia todo a cada vez, por achar que aquele seria o dia que Aria estaria ligando para cancelar, para anunciar que tinha caído na real e não queria pagar por aquele vôo na primeira classe que estava reservado para sexta-feira de manhã, algo que ele aparentemente tinha insistido em fazer. Ele achava que aquele seria o dia que Aria diria que encontrou uma solução melhor do que trazer um camboy amador qualquer ao seu show só porque ele era um ômega macho.

E toda vez, Yuuri descobria que Aria só estava perguntando algo qualquer e simplesmente não estava com vontade de digitar, algo banal tipo suas comidas favoritas ou se eles já estiveram na Califórnia antes. Dessa vez, ele queria perguntar se eles iam levar o Vicchan junto, porque aparentemente Makkachin queria um amiguinho. 

Yuuri queria chorar. Aria estava sendo tão cuidadoso e ele não tinha motivo algum para ser assim. Ele tinha trocado mensagens com Yuuri sobre coisas bestas que nem estavam relacionadas aos seus cios, tipo o debate que os dois tiveram na terça sobre qual era o melhor estilo de dança. Aquilo manteve Yuuri acordado para além das horas racionais de uma pessoa ir dormir. Aria queria saber tudo, desde histórias sobre a faculdade até sobre o Vicchan. 

Aquilo era outra coisa. Ele estava disposto a pagar pelas taxas extras só para que Vicchan pudesse viajar com eles, dizendo que os dois eram universitários e que nenhum estudante deveria ter que pagar por um vôo. Era confuso. Ele perguntou até se Yuuri precisava de alguma coisa para se sentir mais em casa antes de seu cio, como se houvesse algo no mundo que Yuuri pudesse precisar além de Aria dentro dele. Porra. Yuuri não merecia nada disso. 

Em suas classes, Yuuri esteve distraído durante suas aulas. Ele se encontrou desenhando vários pênis nas margens das páginas de suas anotações como uma espécie de expressão freudiana dos pensamentos que estavam preenchendo a sua mente. Faltava uma semana para o seu cio e ele podia sentir a crescente irritação como se fosse algo tangível. Aquilo ainda não o afetaria externamente por pelo menos mais alguns dias, mas já dava pra sentir o incômodo mais do que normalmente. Se tratava de um estado mental tanto quanto um estado hormonal e o tempo que precedia sempre bagunçava a sua cabeça.

Não ajudava todos ao redor dele estarem super empolgados discutindo sobre seus planos para as férias de primavera e todo esse papo de praia estivesse colocando pensamentos na cabeça de Yuuri sobre Aria vestindo uma sunga e caminhando em uma praia ensolarada igual em sua atual foto de perfil. 

Yuuri correu para o computador assim que voltou da aula. O stream de Aria já estava online.

Assistir Aria era um exercício em frustração. Era empolgante o bastante para deixar Yuuri excitado, mesmo quando ele nem estava se masturbando em seu maravilhoso quarto. Só assisti-lo se movendo através do gelo era encantador o suficiente. Isso, e também porque as calças que ele usava eram bem apertadas, mostrando a linha de seu volume escondido. Yuuri trancou a respiração quando Aria arriscou um salto duplo, vacilando um pouco na aterrissagem. 

Era algo incrível e impressionante para alguém que não tinha muito tempo para se dedicar ao seu hobby. Mas Aria era gracioso mesmo sem tentar. 

Então nesse momento Yuuri estava com tesão, sua barraca armada e as calças apertadas, sentindo sua lubrificação ensopando sua cueca e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Porque ele estava sozinho. Porque sair de seu quarto com aquele cheiro seria pedir por confusão. Dava pra sentir o cheiro do desejo nele mesmo sem nem precisar se esforçar. 

Yuuri fechou os olhos, se deixando preencher pela voz encantadora de Aria que era tingida por um suave sotaque, provavelmente russo ou algo eslavo. Ele era tão reservado em seus vídeos. Tão composto. E ainda assim, no telefone, ele parecia empolgado como uma criança.

Amanhã cedo, Yuuri estaria em um avião rumo a L.A. para encontrar Aria pessoalmente. Que loucura era sua vida? Como era possível?

Yuuri ainda tinha um show planejado para o domingo, antes dele ter antecipado que estaria viajando para fora da cidade e já era um pouco tarde para cancelar. Será que ele teria que filmar no apartamento de Aria? O pensamento enviou arrepios pela sua espinha. Se masturbar no apartamento de Aria dava abertura para um universo de pensamentos sujos que Yuuri não tinha certeza se podia dar corda. Mas Eros podia. Ooh, Eros com certeza iria. Eros gostaria do sujo e intenso, em qualquer superfície disponível.

Seus espectadores notariam a mudança de cenário. Yuuri não tinha contado para ninguém ainda sobre os seus planos. Aria e Eros entraram em acordo sobre aquilo e estavam esperando até Yuuri finalmente chegar, para fazer confirmações de última hora, checando as coisas diversas vezes para se certificar de que estava tudo pronto.

Como seria o odor de Aria? De alfa, é óbvio, mas o que mais? Será que ele usava bloqueadores de odor? E se ele não gostasse do cheiro de Yuuri? Oh céus, e se eles não suportassem um ao outro? Como Yuuri estava indo passar a porra de uma semana toda em L.A. sem nem conhecer o seu anfitrião? 

Yuuri começou a entrar em pânico. Não, não, ele era Eros. Eros não entrava em pânico. Eros estava feliz em seguir com o plano ridículo de Phichit, porque é pra isso que servem os amigos. Eros teria o melhor sexo de sua vida e uma boa exposição e… 

E era um maldito amador.

Yuuri grunhiu, tirando sua mão de seu pênis que estava gotejando. Aquilo não estava funcionando. Pensar em Aria estava tornando tudo mais difícil, ao invés de melhorar. Yuuri foi pro banho, configurando a temperatura para severamente gelado. 

Ele ainda tinha que fazer as malas. Porra, ele não ia dar conta daquilo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**
> 
>  
> 
> No próximo capítulo: Yuuri vai para L.A. e encontra a galera toda. E vai ter sessão de cam.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada pelos fetiches, mores! Alguns já foram feitos jus, mas outros já me deram algumas ideias maravilhosas heheheh. Yuuri terá uma semana bem divertida. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eu pesquisei muito mais que gostaria de admitir. Aqui vão algumas informações que podem ser relevantes para vocês. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eu criei o meu próprio site de cams que foi meio que baseado num combo de sites da vida real e no Twitch porque eu sou um lixo de pessoa.
> 
>  
> 
> Diferentes sites possuem formas diferentes de permutas e gorjetas. A maioria dos sites de cams vendem tokens/créditos/moedas intermediárias em seus pacotes de serviços para as gorjetas, o preço varia entre U$8-12 dólares para pacotes de 100 créditos. Isso aproximadamente. 100 moedas podem ser convertidas por tipo, uns U$5 dólares. O resto do dinheiro vai pro site, porque é um negócio e logicamente eles levam a metade. Eu não sei muito sobre como geralmente funcionam os pagamentos individuais, mas modelos virtuais conseguem fazer de U$10 à centenas de dólares por noite, depende muito da sua popularidade, então eu meio que chutei?? Eu também não sabia como os valores de permutas funcionavam no primeiro capítulo, então o fato de ter funcionado tão bem assim foi bem bacana.
> 
>  
> 
> Modelos virtuais bem sucedidos parecem fazer várias coisas diferentes além de se despir na frente da câmera, então danças, malhação (nus ou quase) ou só conversar mesmo são coisas que se vê bastante por aí. Às vezes são só pessoas saindo com determinados tipos de roupas ou cantando alguma coisa. Isso tudo é real. Então eu gosto de imaginar que as pessoas ficariam curiosas sobre a vida de Yuuri e gostariam de se inserir nela, porque é isso que os escrotos da internet fazem. Yuuri fica hesitante por causa de sua privacidade, o que faz com que todos fiquem ainda mais excitados quando ele cede. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Notas da tradutora**
> 
>  
> 
> **[1] bots**  
>  \- são contas programadas para enviar mensagens automáticas.
> 
>  
> 
> **[2] hotspot -**  
>  um determinado local onde uma rede sem fio (Wi-Fi) está disponível para ser utilizada.


	3. Metendo o Louco na Festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri chega em Studio City, Los Angeles e toma algumas decisões questionáveis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avisos: Um pouco de Katsudon apimentado, mas não tão apimentado quanto eu esperava. Enganação levando à bebedeira. Escrita sob influência de eletroswing. Continue por sua conta em risco.
> 
> Eu envelheci um pouco o Yurio, porque isso torna as coisas imensamente mais fáceis. Foi mal aí, galera que curte o Yurio com 15 anos. Ele ainda é mal-humorado e pitoco. Só um pouquinho menos jovem.
> 
> Isso saiu do meu controle. Por que esse capítulo ficou tão grande? Por que não consigo parar de escrever? Tenho problemas. Me ajudem. Ou não. Sem zuera, enquanto continuarem me elogiando, eu vou continuar seguindo em frente xD Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários. Eles literalmente estão sendo a causa das atualizações ridiculamente rápidas dessa história, no momento. Tô adicionando a tag “pornô com sentimentos” aqui, por motivos.

 

Yuuri tentou não pensar muito no destino quando o carro parou. 

“Obrigado por cuidar dos meus hamsters e nos dar carona, Guang-Hong,” disse Phichit. “Ficamos te devendo uma. Ou duas. Ah, quer saber, melhor cobrar por três.”

O rapaz chinês sorriu docemente. “Não foi nada. Divirtam-se na Califórnia.”

“Traremos presentes,” Yuuri prometeu, coçando atrás das orelhas de Vicchan entre as grades da caixa transportadora. 

Guang-Hong era um dos amigos de Phichit. Não apenas um dos poucos com carro e carteira de motorista, como também seria provavelmente o último a querer bisbilhotar para descobrir o motivo deles decidirem fazer uma viagem de última hora para a Califórnia, um dia antes das férias de primavera começarem, quando a maioria das pessoas ainda estavam tendo aulas. Ele também não tinha aulas até o meio-dia e iria permanecer na cidade a semana toda, o que fazia dele uma opção melhor ainda. 

Yuuri arrastou sua bagagem para fora do porta-malas e então ajudou Phichit com as dele. Eles já tinham enviado os equipamentos de filmagem pelo correio na parte da noite, para um endereço que Aria tinha passado, após embrulharem tudo com mais plástico bolha do que provavelmente era necessário. Com isso, restou apenas Vicchan ao lado de Yuuri dentro de sua caixinha e suas roupas, que Phichit fez questão de separar para ambos.

Phichit disse que havia incluído uma proporção muito maior das roupas de Eros do que das roupas de Yuuri. E fazia sentido. Eros estaria na Califórnia. O Yuuri estaria… Bem, quem se importava? Ele poderia muito bem ter permanecido em Detroit que ninguém sequer teria percebido. Ainda assim, Yuuri gostaria de ao menos ter tido a chance de ver as roupas que Phichit tinha escolhido para ele. 

Viajar de avião era sempre uma aventura desagradável e, em um vôo de meras cinco horas, Yuuri não podia nem usar essa desculpa para poder apagar com umas pílulas para dormir. Felizmente, ele não estava perdendo nada importante na faculdade e os slides das aulas já tinham sido enviados para o seu e-mail. Os professores não se importavam muito com suas faltas. Ele era matriculado como um ômega na faculdade e mencionar seu cio era uma desculpa fácil, ainda que constrangedora.

A mudança aconteceu no meio do caminho durante o vôo. Com uma batidinha de blush, um elegante toque de glitter nos cantos de seus olhos e uma sutil esfumadinha de sombra, Yuuri se tornava Eros. Seu cabelo foi penteado para trás e ele enfiou o blusão de moletom de Yuuri dentro de sua bagagem de mão, revelando o modelito arrasador que estava vestindo por baixo. 

“Qual a necessidade disso?” Yuuri grunhiu. Ele estudou seu reflexo através da câmera de seu celular. Estava bonito, ou ao menos tão bonito quanto alguém dentro de um avião conseguia ficar. Ainda por cima, Phichit não estava deixando ele usar sua máscara e isso era mais do que apenas um pouco desconfortável para Yuuri. 

“Porque te exibir em um avião deixará seus fãs curiosos. E dará continuidade à aventura, também. Tipo, uma linha do tempo. Faz com que fiquem empolgados pelo que está por vir.”

“Isso é ridículo,” Yuuri disse, mas mesmo assim deu um sorrisinho sedutor para a câmera. Phichit tirou umas doze fotos até ficar satisfeito com o ângulo e com o fundo, capturando algumas nuvens pela janela atrás deles. 

“Talvez seja um pouco. Mas vai dar certo, confie em mim.”

Yuuri suspirou, recostando-se no assento consideravelmente confortável. Ele nunca tinha viajado na primeira classe antes e tinha que admitir que aquilo realmente tornava todo o processo um pouco mais fácil. “Eu realmente não acho que eles se importam tanto assim sobre onde eu estou, contanto que eu continue postando vídeos. Phichit, o Aria te disse se estaria tudo bem filmar na casa dele ou não? Porque ainda temos aquela coisinha programada para o sábado.”

“Nem, você vai estar na festa sábado. Postaremos alguns vídeos de você dançando na festa do DJBek e depois eles terão mais alguma coisa. Estamos de férias, Yuuri. Podemos quebrar a rotina.”

Yuuri fez uma careta. “Não é por causa deles.”

Phichit girou os olhos. “Vamos dar um jeito, Yuuri. Você não será esquecido.  _ Confia em mim.”  _

Vicchan choramingou baixinho de dentro de sua caixinha. Yuuri falou com ele afetuosamente. “Desculpa, bebezinho. Logo iremos sair daqui. Pegaremos um táxi e vamos descobrir onde iremos ficar.”

“Na verdade…” Phichit disse. “Não… necessariamente.”

* * *

“Phichit,” Yuuri arfou quando eles saíram da plataforma. Uma de suas mãos estava segurando firme na alça da caixa de viagem de Vicchan e a outra soltou a bagagem no chão para que pudesse agarrar o punho de Phichit com força.

“Eita, ow, não me arranha,” Phichit protestou. 

“Você planejou isso?” Yuuri disse esganiçado.

Phichit só deu de ombros e então teve a audácia de acenar para o grupo de pessoas que estavam ali para apanhá-los. Yuuri teve a certeza de uma parada respiratória quando Aria acenou de volta. 

Aria estava ali. Aria estava ali no aeroporto e ao seu lado estava JackOffMetti, também acenando. 

“Você tá tentando me matar,” disse Yuuri. “Você quer que eu tenha um ataque do coração.” 

“Nada a ver,” respondeu Phichit. “Se você morrer, eu vou perder o melhor trampo remunerado que já arranjei. Você vale mais para mim vivo, amore.” Ele deu um sorriso de canto, como se aquilo fosse muito reconfortante. “Vem, Eros, seu Príncipe Encantado tá esperando.” 

Com seu celular, ele bateu uma foto rápida da expressão incrédula de Yuuri.

“Olha, eu sabia que você ia ficar nervoso se eu contasse que eles estariam vindo buscar a gente. Mas o Aria insistiu! Essa foi a condição. Ele disse que não queria que a sua primeira impressão de Burbank fosse a de taxistas mal humorados e pessoas mal educadas. Agora vamos lá,  _ Eros, _ ” Phichit cantarolou o nome.

Yuuri respirou fundo para se acalmar.

Eros. Ele era o Eros. E Aria era bom demais para este mundo, inclusive Eros. Mas o Eros era bem melhor que o Yuuri e ele finalmente compreendeu o motivo de Phichit tê-lo feito se trocar antes de chegarem. Às vezes, Yuuri odiava o seu melhor amigo por conhecê-lo tão bem. 

Ele endireitou os ombros e recuperou sua mala, desfilando graciosamente como um gato da savana em plena caça. Não estrague tudo. Não estrague tudo. Sua boca estava seca. Ele definitivamente não estava emocionalmente pronto para isso, deveria ter se preparado mentalmente no avião. Achava que teria mais tempo. Não estava dando para respirar—

“Eros! Uau, você é ainda mais bonito pessoalmente!” disse Aria com um sorriso, estendendo a mão.

Nuvens de seu cheiro atenuado o cercaram, fresco como rosas brancas, com uma insinuação de almíscar e algo mais incisivo como o inverno perene. Foi algo inesperado, mas de certo modo a surpresa o tornou ainda melhor. Algo dentro de Yuuri se aprumou interessado, algo faminto que queria ser completamente envolvido por aquele odor e fodido até não poder mais se mover.

Eros tomou os holofotes do palco. Sorriu e colocou sua bagagem no chão, trocando a caixinha de Vicchan para a mão esquerda. “Obrigado. E você parece tão bem quanto online. Nem acredito que estou mesmo aqui,” disse estendendo a mão para Aria apertar. Ele segurou gentilmente, levando até seus lábios para beijar suas juntas. Yuuri quase caiu no chão pelo choque. 

“Eu também nem acredito,” Aria respondeu, inclinando a cabeça e fungando delicadamente contra a glândula de odor no pulso de Yuuri. Seu sorriso se tornou incrivelmente doce. Yuuri abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe. 

“Eros, este é o Metti,” Aria disse. Quando JackOffMetti ofereceu a mão, foi de fato um aperto de mãos, acenando saudosamente com a cabeça. Seu cheiro também estava atenuado, certamente por supressores, mas era um rico toque de sândalo e algo mais obscuro e sedutor, com uma conotação sexual e uma promessa de ideias maravilhosamente péssimas. 

“Maravilhoso conhecer você, Eros,” ele ronronou. “Por favor, me chame de Chris.” Seu olhar se voltou a Phichit, apertando sua mão em seguida. “E esse diabinho aqui deve ser o estimado Peaches?” 

“Pode me chamar de Phichit,” Phichit respondeu, aceitando o aperto de mão em seguida. “Mas diabinho também é válido. Ei, Eros, você acha que eu deveria mudar meu nome para Diabinho no lugar de MemeLord?” 

“Qualquer coisa é melhor que MemeLord,” Yuuri grunhiu. “Você vai dar o seu nome, então?”

Phichit deu de ombros. “Eu tô de boa com isso. Todos nós assinamos o contrato de sigilo. Digo, eles até podem achar o seu nome a partir do meu, mas o caminho é em um labirinto dentro de uma toca de coelho nada divertido de percorrer. Só desejo sorte pra quem quiser tentar,” disse Phichit, retirando um chapéu imaginário. “É mais importante manter a sua identidade em segredo do que a minha. Não é como se fosse eu aparecendo na câmera.”

“Nós dois não temos sido exatamente cuidadosos em manter nossas identidades em segredo. Não como você, Eros,” Aria riu. “Se quiser, pode me chamar de Victor. Ou de Aria. Eu não faço muito alarde sobre isso, mas tenho certeza que a informação já deve ter sido compartilhada em algum canto por aí.”

“Ah… certo,” disse Yuuri. Phichit estava tentando muito não rir. Yuuri tinha uma boa noção do motivo, mas preferiu ignorar. “Por favor, espero que não se ofenda por eu preferir que você me chame de Eros.” Porque já era suficientemente embaraçoso conhecer Aria – Victor – como Eros. Ninguém queria ver o desastre caótico que era Yuuri Katsuki. Exceto por Phichit, por alguma razão que Yuuri nunca seria capaz de entender.

“Não, não, tudo bem por enquanto!” Victor riu. “Eu iria odiar foder tudo e gemer seu nome verdadeiro no calor do momento. Não mantemos nenhum delay em nossas transmissões, então não daria tempo de consertar a besteira! Eu odiaria ser a razão pela qual seu segredo seria revelado.”

Yuuri riu desconfortavelmente. “Sim, é claro.” Que aquela era a única razão. “Agradeço pela sua compreensão.  _ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _ ”

Victor piscou. “Saúde.”

Yuuri corou. “Ah. Não foi um espirro.” Phichit deu risada e cotovelou Yuuri, encarando Victor de maneira sugestiva.

“Ele estava pedindo para você por favor tomar conta dele e tratá-lo bem. Mas que fofo, Eros,” Phichit disse. 

Yuuri torceu o nariz desdenhosamente para ele. “Também significa que eu quero que possamos dar nosso melhor e fazer um bom trabalho.” Mas ele estava, de fato, se referindo ao primeiro sentido. E agora ele estava encabulado, e o rubor em suas bochechas era muito mais Yuuri do que Eros, e aquilo era ruim. Ele respirou fundo e o rico odor de Victor se alastrou por ele. “Mas você vai cuidar direitinho de mim, não vai?” perguntou, olhando para Victor por entre seus cílios. 

Um leve tom corado invadiu as bochechas de Victor, tão sutil que Yuuri estava certo de ter imaginado aquilo.

“C-Claro que vou,” Victor respondeu, clareando a garganta. “O meu carro está estacionado lá fora. O equipamento de vocês ainda não chegou, mas chequei o rastreamento online e deve chegar antes de amanhã de manhã. Enfim. Tenho certeza de que vocês querem ver onde vão ficar.” 

Vicchan choramingou de dentro da caixa e Victor tomou um susto como se tivesse levado um choque. “Totó!” disse alegremente, ficando de joelhos, radiante ao olhar entre as grades da gaiola. Ele balançou o dedo dentro da caixa dando a risada mais feliz que Yuuri já tinha ouvido. Oh, Deus. Aquele sorriso era demais para o coração de Yuuri. “Ele é tão pequenininho e fofo! Parece uma miniatura de Makkachin! Este deve ser o Vicchan!” 

“Na real o nome dele não é Vicchan,” disse Phichit sorrateiramente.

Yuuri encarou. “Phichit,” ele alertou, mas já era tarde demais. 

Chris murmurou concomitante. “Qual o nome dele?”

“Phichit–” Yuuri tentou dizer, mas Phichit deu um sorrisinho.

“Victor.”

Victor, o Victor humano, sorriu para Yuuri e seu coração já estava martelando a umas mil batidas por minuto dentro de seu peito. “Isso é tão precioso! Ele tem o meu nome! Vicchan é tipo um apelido pra Victor no lugar de onde você vem, Eros?”

“Não é a coisa mais fofa que você já ouviu?” Phichit disse, obviamente tornando tudo muito pior. Vicchan lambeu os dedos de Victor e latiu animadamente. 

“Vamos pro carro, podemos soltá-lo um pouco para que estique suas perninhas,” disse Victor. Chris estava rindo logo atrás. Yuuri respirou fundo, massageando suas têmporas. Vicchan estava ficando cansado da gaiola e Yuuri se sentia péssimo por ele, então concordou. 

“Isso seria muito bom, obrigado.” Victor pegou uma das malas de Yuuri e Chris pegou uma de Phichit e eles saíram. 

Havia algo de desconcertante em sair às nove da manhã, voar durante cinco horas e então descobrir que ainda eram onze horas da manhã, um desdobramento esquisito do tempo que estava deixando Yuuri atordoado. Pelo menos seu celular tinha atualizado a hora automaticamente e se ajustado ao novo fuso horário. Victor conversava animadamente enquanto eles saíam do aeroporto, colocando um par de óculos escuros assim que pisaram na claridade do lado de fora. Yuuri estava alternando entre um misto de incredulidade e tesão, e estava um pouco mais que constrangido que suas calças estavam ficando desconfortavelmente apertadas.

Seu novo anfitrião esticou os braços quando eles tiveram o primeiro vislumbre do céu azul. Era um dia ensolarado, fazia cerca de uns 22ºC, e era revigorante contra a pele de Yuuri. Era muito mais frio em Detroit e o ar dali era agradável em comparação. Yuuri também estava vestido com as roupas de Eros, o que significava que tudo estava pendendo para o lado sexy, apropriado para sair em público, mas flertando com o indecente pela profundidade da cavidade da gola V e o modo como as calças estavam agarradas em seu traseiro. Era constrangedor, mas apropriado para o clima. Muito mais que as blusas e calças de moletom que Yuuri gostaria de estar vestindo. 

Aparentemente, o Vale de São Fernando era uns dez graus mais quente que qualquer outro lugar. Yuuri podia não ter uma base de comparação, mas caramba, como estava quente para uma primavera.

“Bem-vindos à Califórnia!” Victor e Chris disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Yuuri aceitou a distração e a corrente de ar fresco que serviu para afastar o cheiro intoxicante de Victor. Eles tiveram uma bela visualização da cidade quando o avião estava aterrisando, mas ver tudo do chão era diferente. No caminho até o carro, caíram em um leve silêncio deslumbrado. Ele estava na Califórnia. Com o Aria. E Aria não estava desapontado em vê-lo, por alguma razão muito louca. Ele estava sorrindo. 

Yuuri deixou Vicchan sair da caixa e engatou a guia em sua coleira, deixando o cão correr em círculos animadamente em volta de suas canelas. Victor estava sorrindo para Vicchan e Yuuri provavelmente não iria sobreviver a esse final de semana, menos ainda até o seu cio, se continuasse desse jeito. 

Yuuri quase caiu duro quando viu. Ele quase tinha esquecido completamente que era algo que aquilo sequer existia e ver pessoalmente tornava a situação toda ainda mais ridícula. O carro de Victor, mostrado em mais de uma foto de seu Instagram, presente de uma fã podre de rica que gostava da bunda dele. Veio junto com um cartão declarando isso.  

Era um conversível rosa-choque, estava com o teto abaixado, os assentos de couro branco eram intactos e ele se destacava de maneira gritante. Eles não foram os únicos a perceber aquela coisa estacionada ali. Outras pessoas apontavam para o carro ao passar. 

“Este é o meu bebê,” Victor disse. “Não dá pra morar em L.A. e não ter um conversível. É praticamente um crime.” Ele piscou. Yuuri se ocupou desembaraçando a coleira de Vicchan e tentou não chorar pelo tamanho da loucura que era tudo aquilo. Eles iam andar em um conversível. O que era a vida de Yuuri agora? 

Victor abriu o porta-malas e eles enfiaram tudo que cabia ali atrás, acomodando o resto no espaço restante entre os assentos. “Então, sobre o seu cio,” Victor começou quando eles acabaram. “Que dia você acha que vai começar? Phichit disse que você espera que aconteça no meio da semana, mas eu queria ter certeza, para não largar os supressores muito antes da hora.”

Yuuri ficou vermelho, desviando o olhar para Chris, mas o homem não pareceu sequer pestanejar. Ao perceber a atenção de Yuuri, ele riu. “Não se preocupe comigo, Eros, não sou nada tímido. Não precisa se incomodar por minha causa. Serei um dos moderadores dessa vez, de qualquer forma.”

“Ah, certo,” Yuuri disse graciosamente, aceitando a desculpa esfarrapada. Ele trouxe Vicchan para os seus braços. Eram apenas fatos. Yuuri podia listar fatos. “Eu não consigo ter certeza até estar um pouco mais próximo da data, mas sinto que provavelmente será na quarta-feira. E geralmente eu começo no início da tarde, falando por experiência.”

“Ótimo, podemos começar a planejar a partir disso. Vocês dois estão com fome? Conheço um ótimo lugar para almoçarmos. Deveríamos parar no caminho, porque com o trânsito vai demorar eternamente.”

“Que bom, estou morrendo de fome,” Phichit disse. “Ouvi dizer que o vale tem ótimos sushis. Poderíamos ir comer sushi. Eros, fala que você quer sushi.”

“Por mim qualquer coisa está bom,” Yuuri respondeu, lançando um olhar para o cenário passando do lado de fora com um sorriso descrente. Ali estava ele. 

* * *

No almoço, a primeira parte do plano foi colocada em ação. Eles tiraram uma selfie enquanto esperavam pela comida. Foi uma foto bonita, até Phichit aprovou.

Aria estava sorrindo para a câmera, ao mesmo tempo confiante e seguro de si, com um braço ao redor da cintura de Eros, seu queixo encaixado na conjuntura entre seu pescoço e ombro, perigosamente perto de sua glândula de odor. A expressão sedutora de Eros era suficiente para derreter aço, seu quadril ligeiramente inclinado para encostar sugestivamente em Aria, sua cabeça levemente para trás para encarar abaixo do nariz dele. As poses eram possessivas. Era como se ambos estivessem declarando ‘é meu’ através de seus olhos apenas, do toque entre seus corpos, das mãos entrelaçadas. 

Chris assobiou quando viu.

Victor postou na conta de Aria. “E eu achando que o almoço estava apimentado!! WOW #vkusno @InnocentEros” 

Phichit postou na conta de Eros com uma legenda diferente. “@AriaAlpha sabe dos melhores lugares para comer ;) Fiquem ligados para as grandes novidades! #confidencial #revelacaochegando

“Isso definitivamente vai causar alguma comoção,” Chris disse com um sorrisinho e retuitou os posts de Eros e de Aria.

“Muito sexy. Muito Eros. Uau,” Phichit disse, já retuitando um dos comentários. Yuuri girou os olhos. 

“Phichit, para de ser um meme.” 

Era estranho. Se Yuuri fechasse os olhos, quase podia fingir que aquilo era normal. Phichit estava agindo do mesmo jeito de sempre, assim como Aria e JackOffMetti. Então realmente era como cair em uma live deles. Exceto que ele estava mesmo ali, sentindo Aria encostando nele apenas o suficiente para deixar seu rosto pegando fogo, inundando sua mente com fantasias calorosas. Os contatos eram todos acidentais, uma roçada de dedos em sua coxa, um toque em seu ombro, mas ah, como Yuuri queria fingir que eram deliberados. 

O plano era bastante simples. Apenas provocar com a ideia de que Eros estava em outro lugar. Mostrá-lo com o Lendário Alfa Aria. Deixar os seguidores preencherem as lacunas. As especulações levariam a fã-base à loucura, eles esperavam, e isso antes deles sugerirem que o cio de Yuuri estava chegando.

Todos já estariam esperando pelo cio de Aria. Já era uma tradição. Mas assim que eles anunciassem que haveria o cio concorrente de Eros, supostamente, aquilo atrairia muito mais atenção. Yuuri não tinha muita certeza do que Chris e Phichit esperavam conseguir com Eros ali. Mas eles pareciam bastante seguros, então Yuuri iria manter sua boca fechada.

De algum modo, ele sobreviveu ao almoço e eles colocaram o pé na estrada mais uma vez. 

O condomínio ficava em uma vizinhança bacana, maior que o apartamento de Phichit e Yuuri em Detroit e provavelmente extremamente caro. O interior era elegante e moderno, talvez um tanto impessoal. Phichit riu de uma cadeira que também era um porta-casacos, até jogar no Google e descobrir quanto custava. Ele parou de rir rapidinho depois disso. Vicchan logo se sentiu em casa e já foi se apossando da cama vazia de Makkachin depois de farejar o apartamento todo freneticamente. 

“Esse é o seu quarto, Phichit, e o do lado é o do Eros. O quarto no final do corredor é o meu. Também é o meu estúdio, então fique à vontade para dar uma bisbilhotada por lá. Só não roube nada,  _ da _ ?” Seus olhos brilharam, então provavelmente devia estar brincando. “Odeio ter que trazer vocês pra cá e já deixá-los, mas tenho um gatinho mal humorado e uma poodle que preciso buscar e temo que o almoço tenha demorado mais do que eu esperava. Sintam-se em casa. Tenho certeza que querem tomar um banho depois daquele vôo.” 

“Não se preocupe conosco,” disse Phichit. “Eros e eu vamos desfazer as malas, se estiver tudo bem. Obrigado por nos deixar ficar aqui, é muito legal da sua parte.” 

“Sim,” Yuuri disse suavemente. “Obrigado. É muito gentil da sua parte oferecer a sua casa para nós assim desse jeito.” 

Victor riu. “Que nada. O banheiro já está abastecido e tem um armário com algumas toalhas lá. Fica de olho no Twitter pra mim, Phichit.” Ele acenou uma última vez e saiu de novo com Chris. Phichit e Yuuri trocaram olhares. 

“Caralho,” Yuuri arfou. 

“Caralho mesmo,” Phichit concordou. “Meu deus do céu, a gente almoçou com o Aria! E vocês ficam super fofos juntos, porra. É melhor do que eu sonhei. Eu shippo demais vocês dois.” 

Yuuri grunhiu. “Para com isso, Phichit. Isso tudo é literalmente só por causa do meu cio. São apenas negócios.”

“É, o negócio dele vai entrar dentro do seu negócio o dia inteiro pro mundo todo ver. Nós dois sabemos que você está empolgado com isso. Sério mesmo, eu já achava que vocês ficariam bem juntos, mas não tava esperando isso. Eros tem toda essa aura de ‘que homão da porra, alguém chama a polícia’ e quando a gente põe isso do lado dessa coisa meio ‘garanhão, encarnação da perfeição’ do Aria, puta que pariu.” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri protestou, trazendo Vicchan para cima e o abraçando. 

“Só tô falando, as pessoas estavam encarando a gente no almoço e não era porque eu sou um presente dos deuses pra humanidade.”

“Os deuses certamente têm um senso de humor peculiar,” Yuuri murmurou atordoado. “Mas sério. Ele é tão lindo. Dói olhar pra ele. Seus olhos são ainda mais azuis pessoalmente, Phichit, ele cheira tão bem que me dá vontade de chorar. Por que ele é tão gentil? Não dá, Phichit, eu não consigo.” 

Phichit riu. “Yuuri, meu amigo, você é tão lindo quanto ele. Nunca esqueça disso.” 

“Como Eros, talvez! Mas tá tudo certo,” Yuuri disse um pouco mais enérgico que o necessário, “Tudo bem. Ainda temos alguns dias. Nós vamos transar e então eu vou voltar pra Detroit. Essa vai ser facilmente a melhor semana da minha vida. E imagine só como o Eros vai ficar popular depois disso.” Ele só precisava tentar não explodir ao longo da semana. 

Depois disso, os dois desfizeram suas malas. Acabou que Yuuri meio que havia se enganado sobre a proporção de roupas de Eros e roupas de Yuuri. Ele tinha achado que haveria pelo menos algumas de suas próprias roupas. Achou errado.

Ele deixaria para gritar com Phichit mais tarde, porque realmente queria tomar um banho depois daquele vôo. Phichit porém foi mais rápido, então Yuuri resolveu vagar pelo apartamento sozinho. Seus nervos tinham começado a devorá-lo novamente quando ele abriu a porta do quarto de Victor. 

Era reconhecível. Claro que era, pois era o mesmo quarto onde Victor já havia feito tantos de seus streams. O quarto onde ele fazia acontecer o seu cio anual. Era espaçoso, com enormes janelas protuberantes que ofereciam uma vista incrível para a cidade e uma cama de casal californiana tão grande que tomava conta do quarto. Tinha o cheiro de Victor ali e o ômega em Yuuri já estava querendo. Yuuri deu meia volta e fechou a porta atrás de si. 

Tudo naquele lugar cheirava a Victor. Era suave, perfumado, envolvente. Yuuri se resignou ao sofá, mas até ali tinha o cheiro de Victor, de rosas adocicadas com almíscar e pinheiros de inverno. Ele escondeu o rosto e suspirou. Cacete. Ele estava com tesão de novo. E sem nenhuma câmera. Sem chance de poder se exibir, mesmo estando desesperado e  _ necessitado _ naquele momento. Era uma injustiça. Aria era literalmente perfeito. Até seu cheiro era prefeito. 

Assim que ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado, ele correu para o banheiro, louco para ligar na temperatura gelada e mandar seus problemas irem pastar. 

Victor retornou algumas horas mais tarde, ele estava deslizando seus dedos pelos seus perfeitos cabelos acinzentados e conversando com alguém ao passar pela porta. Phichit tinha feito as honras de montar Yuuri para deixá-lo no nível Eros e Yuuri estava se sentindo melhor agora que havia se refrescado. Os dois estavam no sofá, tentando entender como funcionava o arranjo de canais naquela televisão e discutindo sobre qual série assistir. Phichit era profissional em se sentir em casa em qualquer lugar.

“Eros, voltei!” Victor informou.

Um poodle gigante, muito maior que o Vicchan, disparou pela porta, imediatamente correndo na direção de Yuuri, que sentiu um sorriso explodir em seu rosto. “Socorro, você deve ser a Makkachin,” disse afetuosamente, enquanto Vicchan saltava de seu colo para farejar a versão maior dele mesmo. Yuuri coçou atrás das orelhinhas dos dois cães, dividindo sua atenção entre ambos.

“Victor, mas que  _ porra _ é essa,” alguém sibilou da entrada.

“Oh, Yuri, este é o Eros! Ele é do meu ramo de trabalho,” disse Victor com uma voz animada. “Ele e seu amigo, Phichit, estão aqui para o meu espetáculo de semana que vem. Mas não vá estragar a surpresa, hein!”

Um rapaz loiro, magricela feito uma vara e não muito alto estava de boca aberta. Yuuri se inclinou no sofá e correu os dedos por seus cabelos para se certificar que todos os fios estavam fora de sua testa como deveriam. Yuuri se afundaria no sofá e tentaria sumir. O que significava que Eros se apresentaria, certo?

“Oi, Victor, olá…?” Yuuri pausou educadamente.

“Este é o Yuri!” disse Victor, empurrando o loiro da porta para dentro da sala. Yuuri tentou disfarçar a surpresa de ter encontrado alguém com o seu nome. Ele teve algumas turmas onde havia uma meia dúzia de Matthews e mais de um Mark, mas Yuuri não era um nome comum de se encontrar.

Phichit estava grasnando ao seu lado e Yuuri cutucou seu ombro afetuosamente. “Pára de rir, seu embuste. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Yuri.” Yuuri podia sentir de longe o forte e incisivo cheiro de feromônios alfa do garoto, era quase desagradável perto do frescor agradável do cheiro de Victor. Yuuri ofereceu um sorriso. 

“Você trouxe esse cuzão aí pro seu canal?” Yuri rugiu. “Vocês dois têm um péssimo gosto. Vocês dois. Por que caralhos você me trouxe aqui?” 

Yuuri fechou a cara e Phichit parou de rir. 

“A Mila está vindo pra cá para fazer alguns ajustes de última hora para amanhã e exigiu que você estivesse aqui. Achei que eu já tinha explicado tudo isso?” disse Victor. 

“Falou nada!” Yuri esbravejou. “Você só catou o seu cachorro idiota, que aliás eu nem acredito que fui obrigado a cuidar pra você e só falou pra eu entrar no carro. É pra isso que você me fez ficar de babá do seu vira-lata? Pra poder ir buscar  _ ele _ ?” 

“Tem algum problema, Yuri?” Phichit indagou. 

Yuri voltou seu olhar para Phichit e Yuuri, encarando-os por um longo tempo, com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Então ele encarou Victor. 

“Pau no cu de todos vocês. Vou me enfiar lá no quarto de hóspedes pra mandar mensagem pro Beka.” Yuri marchou em direção ao quarto de Phichit.

“O quarto de hóspedes está ocupado,” Victor disse. Yuri se virou sem dizer nada e começou a ir em direção ao quarto de Yuuri. “Esse aí também.” Yuri permaneceu fervilhando quieto por um tempão antes de voltar para o sofá, se enfiando decididamente no canto, o mais longe possível de Yuuri.

“Ninguém fala comigo.” 

“Por mim,” respondeu Phichit. 

Victor deu de ombros, quase como quem diz: o que você vai fazer a respeito disso? “Você está mais irritado que o normal hoje, Yuri. Será que eu esqueci alguma coisa de novo?” 

“Ah, nadinha de nada,” Yuri escarneceu, se enterrando no celular cujo manuseava furiosamente.

Victor deu de ombros mais uma vez. “Tá bom, então. Eros, sinto muito por ter te deixado aqui sozinho.” 

“Tá tudo bem,” Yuuri respondeu, voltando a dar atenção para Makkachin. “Ahh, você é uma menina tão linda, é sim,” ele dizia afetuosamente. Vicchan estava ficando enciumado, batendo a cabecinha em Yuuri, que riu e fez carinho nele também. Yuuri sorriu para Victor. “Desculpa, não tive a oportunidade de agradecer devidamente por me deixar trazer o Vicchan. Ele é terrivelmente dependente e provavelmente teria ficado chateadíssimo se eu o tivesse deixado com algum amigo.” 

“Não foi nada,” disse Victor, imediatamente se sentando no espaço entre Yuri e Yuuri. “A Makkachin já está amando ele.” 

A poodle gigante estava empolgada em conhecer Vicchan, isso era óbvio, embora Vicchan estivesse muito mais reservado em relação ao cachorro maior. Ele ficava se esgueirando pelos cantos para evitar de ser farejado por ela. Phichit colocou um reality show na televisão que ninguém realmente estava afim de assistir.

O sorriso de Victor estava levando o coração de Yuuri à loucura. 

* * *

Yuri evitou Yuuri como se fosse uma praga, o que por Yuuri estava tudo bem, porque aquele menino tinha um sério problema de atitude. Ele sumiu por algum tempo com a ruiva que apareceu com comida chinesa. Ela arrastou Yuri até o quarto de Victor por um tempo e ele saiu de lá muito mais pistola do que antes.

Então Yuuri foi arrastado para o quarto e descobriu que a ruiva era a Mila que Victor tinha mencionado antes, que também era a BabichevaBabe no YouTube. Ou seja, ela era simplesmente uma das vlogueiras de moda mais famosa da internet, com seu namorado que era uma estrela do hockey, com quem ficava indo e voltando (atualmente ele era o ex). Certo. O Grand Prix das celebridades. 

Foi aí que ele descobriu que Phichit tinha enviado suas medidas para eles e que Mila tinha lhe feito um modelito para a festa do DJBek de amanhã à noite e só estava faltando experimentar para uns ajustes finais. Yuuri demorou uma hora para superar aquela traição em particular. Normalmente, não teria levado tanto tempo, no entanto, aquela roupa, que era ao mesmo tempo indecente e tão absolutamente perfeita, não deixava dúvidas de que era algo extremamente caro.

Nem houve chances de conferir as etiquetas. Mila o dispensou, mandando ele seguir seu rumo antes que tivesse a oportunidade. Ela também não deixou que Victor visse, o que surpreendeu Yuuri. Victor desistiu quando ela disse que ele iria ver amanhã.

Até o quarto cedido a Yuuri cheirava a Victor e ele já estava arruinado. Ele iria acabar perdendo a cabeça no auge do entorpecimento por conta de seu cio, se aquele era o lugar onde iria passá-lo e se aquele era o cheiro que iria sentir durante todo o tempo.  

O equipamento chegou pela manhã, mas Yuuri não teve tempo de mexer em nada, porque Phichit o arrancou da cama de madrugada (era perto de meio-dia e Yuuri já estava acordado e vestido) para explorar a cidade.

Victor queria bancar o guia turístico, mas foi convocado para resolver alguns assuntos importantes, deixando assim um Yuri extremamente relutante encarregado dessa tarefa. Ele disse que era o pagamento por tê-lo deixado dormir em seu sofá na noite passada. Yuri não levou aquilo numa boa e Yuuri teve um momento de pânico e alívio simultâneos porque Victor não estaria indo junto. 

Ainda assim, apesar da fúria silenciosa, da postura desleixada e da marcha irritada enquanto Yuri os guiava, foi bastante divertido. Teve um bocado de lojas interessantes, muitos lugares aceitavam cães numa boa e Yuri era bem mais inteligente do que aparentava ser, embora resmungasse para qualquer coisa que se movia.

Eles pararam para almoçar em um cafézinho fofo, dando algumas migalhas para Vicchan discretamente. 

“Então, qual é a sua?” Phichit questionou.

Yuri o encarou. “Que porra você tá falando?” 

“Qual é a sua? Tipo, você só simplesmente tem uma tora colossal enfiada no rabo o tempo todo?” perguntou Phichit. Yuuri estava distante, só escutando metade da conversa e sequer fingindo ser sexy naquele momento. Ser Eros o tempo todo era exaustivo e Yuuri já estava se sentindo cansado depois de ter passado o dia anterior inteiro fazendo aquilo.

Ainda assim, ele estava curtindo a sensação de ter as pessoas checando-o uma segunda vez ou ao capturar alguns olhares apreciativos atrás dele. Jamais seria possível ser o Eros o tempo todo em Detroit. O segredo seria revelado imediatamente. Mas se Eros estava de férias, ninguém poderia descobrir de onde ele era.

“Ah, vai se foder,” Yuri estourou. Porém não parecia ser realmente de coração.

Yuuri encarou seu almoço comido pela metade e então para Yuri. O rosto do menino estava um pouco vermelho. Yuuri colocou uma mão no ombro de Phichit. “Deixa ele. Por enquanto não pega nada. Ficar xingando não vai causar nenhum problema.” 

“Ele tá sendo rude contigo. Você não liga?” 

Yuuri sorriu. “Ele também foi rude com o Victor. Tá tudo bem, ele pode odiar camboys. Todo mundo tem direito de ter sua própria opinião.” 

“Não pedi pra você me defender,” Yuri retorquiu, mas sua expressão havia mudado. Ele estava surpreso. “Você chama ele de Victor ao invés de Aria? Por mais que você vá participar da bosta de exibição dele?” 

“Oh, é ousadia demais da minha parte?” Yuuri inquietou-se. “Ele disse que eu podia, mas… é que é um pouco mais fácil conversar com ele quando penso nele como Victor ao invés de Aria. O Aria é…” 

“Intimidante pra porra?” Phichit ofereceu. Yuuri riu, ajeitando seus cabelos para trás. Yuri imediatamente recuou.

“Desculpa,” Yuuri disse, imediatamente cruzando os braços para esconder seus punhos, constrangido. “Geralmente uso meus adesivos supressores quando vou sair por aí, mas alguém me arrastou pra fora de casa antes que eu tivesse acabado de me aprontar.” Ele lançou um olhar incisivo para Phichit. Seu cheiro provavelmente estava se alastrando por todo o lugar e o movimento devia ter espalhado ainda mais o aroma. 

Phichit sempre descreveu seu cheiro como algo tranquilizante, mas sensual, com notas de baunilha e um forte toque de algo cítrico como laranjas quando estava perto do seu cio. Ele provavelmente estava começando a cheirar a laranjas no momento. 

Yuri estava cobrindo o nariz enquanto o encarava de cara feia. “Posso mostrar um lugar para você comprar alguns. As pessoas estão começando a encarar a gente. E apontar.” 

Yuuri olhou em volta. Ele estava certo. Algumas pessoas estavam olhando para ele, especificamente para ele.

“Mmm, Eros, isso é provavelmente porque seu cheiro está tão bom que você parece pronto para ser devorado neste exato momento. Ooh, isso me lembra que precisamos atualizar o seu Instagram de novo. O plano exige. Eu já postei algumas fotos do passeio no shopping, mas precisamos do almoço também,” Phichit disse, fazendo Yuuri grunhir.

“Mais fotos?” 

Os dois tiraram uma foto boa entre eles e postaram. Quase em seguida, um casal veio em sua direção, aparentando nervosismo, mas também empolgação. 

“Socorro, você é o Eros, né?” a mulher perguntou, puxando a manga da blusa de seu companheiro animadamente. Yuuri olhou para cima surpreso. Ele jamais tinha sido reconhecido. Exceto pelo fato de seus cabelos estarem escovados para trás e seus olhos irritados pelas lentes de contato, então claro que estava sendo reconhecido agora. 

Yuuri deu um sorrisinho sapeca, batendo os cílios. Era quase automático, uma resposta pavloviana. “Vocês assistem as minhas lives?” Ele ronronou. Yuri estava engasgando no fundo. 

“Sempre!” o cara disse, sorrindo e se balançando em seus calcanhares, quase não olhando nem para Phichit, nem para Yuri. “Nós assistimos juntos sempre. Só queríamos dizer que somos grandes fãs seus. Estamos super animados para descobrir qual será a grande revelação. Tem a ver com o Aria?” 

“Talvez,” Yuuri disse, curvando seu lábio. “Mas não posso dizer nada ainda. Espero que entendam?” 

“Aahhhh, eu nem acredito,” a moça vibrou. “Conheci o Eros. Estou tão feliz por ter te arrastado pra fora de casa hoje,” ela disse ao homem e voltou-se radiante para Yuuri. “Podemos tirar uma foto, por favor?” 

Eles enfiaram seus celulares nas mãos de Phichit, que sorriu e tirou algumas fotos até conseguir alguma que estivesse ao seu nível de exigência. A mulher abraçou Eros e se afastou surtando. “Ai meu deus, agora meu casaco tá com o cheiro dele.” Os dois conversaram empolgadamente até que tivessem falado o suficiente e então se despediram.

Yuuri grunhiu. “Ai meu deus, sério que alguém me reconheceu? Real? E eles perceberam?” 

“Eros, o seu nome no mundo das cams é grande e você está na capital da pornografia na América. Alguém iria acabar somando dois mais dois,” Phichit disse. Yuuri enterrou seu rosto na mesa, cobrindo abruptamente suas glândulas de odor irritadas. 

Yuri estava encarando novamente quando ele tornou a olhar para cima. O loiro grunhiu e voltou a prestar atenção em sua comida. 

“Phichit, estamos com o equipamento. Deveríamos fazer uma live quando a gente voltar. Dá pra começar meio cedo, não acho que a festa vai começar antes das tantas da noite, então acredito que temos um tempo.” 

Phichit balançou a cabeça negativamente. “Nah, melhor deixar eles querendo mais. Se você fizer uma live hoje, ninguém vai se interessar muito pela festa. Temos que deixar eles bem loucos. Eu já tenho umas coisas preparadas, você não precisa se preocupar com nada.” 

“Phichit,” Yuuri grunhiu, lançando um olhar significativo a ele. Não dava para falar na frente do Yuri, porque ele já tinha deixado bem clara a sua opinião sobre seu ramo de trabalho, mas Yuuri estava necessitado. Ele estava pilhado desde ontem e antes de ontem ainda e, embora sair de casa tivesse ajudado a ficar longe do cheiro delicioso de Aria, Yuuri não tinha tanta certeza do que poderia acontecer quando encontrasse Victor novamente.

“Controla a sua libido,” Phichit chilrou e deu um tapinha nas costas de Yuuri. “Temos planos.” 

Yuuri resmungou. “Pra você é fácil falar.” 

* * *

Os compromissos de Victor eram aparentemente uma combinação de várias coisas. Ele se desculpou copiosamente pelo telefone quando ligou, insistindo que não sabia que ia ficar ocupado por tanto tempo, mas que tudo era extremamente urgente e não dava para deixar passar.

Yuuri disse a ele que estava tudo bem.

É óbvio que ele não esperava ter a atenção plena de Aria. Ele tinha sua própria vida ocupada e Yuuri só estava ali para cumprir com sua parte do acordo em alguns dias. Eles voltaram para o condomínio e enquanto o rabugento do Yuri estava fumegando silenciosamente, Phichit e Yuuri estavam totalmente ligados no modo turistas. 

Mila estava de volta ao apartamento quando eles chegaram, Victor agarrou Yuuri em um abraço gigantesco assim que eles entraram. Aquilo fez Yuuri entrar temporariamente em curto circuito, tendo que se ressetar no modo Eros novamente. 

“Eros, me desculpa ter abandonado você hoje de manhã,” disse Victor. “Eu pretendia te levar até Studio City, mas o trabalho chamou e—”

“Tranquilo, Victor,” respondeu Eros. “Eu me diverti. Yuri foi uma companhia agradável.” Ele sorriu e Yuri demonstrou algo entre chocado e ofendido. Nem era muito exagero dizer aquilo. Yuri era arrogante, mas tinha gente bem pior em seus streams. Só parecia que ele carregava uma rocha enorme nos ombros.

“Ah, mas você é meu hóspede de honra, não acredito que nem pude ser um anfitrião decente,” disse Victor. “Estamos preparando tudo para o cio e sempre fico ocupado durante o processo. Você não se importaria de fazermos o anúncio logo antes da festa, né? Eu discuti sobre isso com o Phichit, mas não acho que chegamos a conversar contigo sobre isso.” 

“Tudo bem,” Yuuri disse, já se perguntando se poderia ainda fazer Phichit mudar de ideia. Talvez se lançasse a carta do ‘como você foi capaz de tramar isso tudo pelas minhas costas’, Phichit o deixaria fazer sua live. “A festa pode ser uma… tipo uma comemoração pelo anúncio. Tipo isso. Mesmo que não seja isso de verdade.” 

“Era bem isso que eu estava pensando!” Victor disse. “Um jeito divertido de apresentar nossa colaboração. Acho que a gente pode fazer um videozinho pra dar a notícia e depois partimos para a balada.” 

Yuuri riu de nervoso, mas tentou ignorar. Grupos grandes de pessoas o deixavam desconfortável, mas se ele fosse como Eros, ficaria tudo bem. Ele só precisava se manter sóbrio.

* * *

 

Fazer o comunicado foi relativamente fácil. Um vídeo curtinho postado nas contas de Instagram dos dois, ambos anunciando uma transmissão colaborativa na quarta-feira a noite. 

“Isso mesmo, galera, o cio está quase chegando e temos o Eros aqui como convidado especial,” Chris adicionou, sorrindo feito um bobo hipersexualizado. Foi divertido. 

Phichit ficou conferindo a postagem periodicamente enquanto eles comiam, mas não disse nada a Yuuri. Provavelmente porque não queria estressá-lo. Assim que acabaram de comer, ele pegou o celular e iniciou uma live. A qualidade da câmera não era assim tão boa, mas Phichit dava prioridade a qualidade da câmera e duração da bateria ao comprar celulares, então também não era nada terrível. Só não era exatamente a mesma coisa que as câmeras que eles usavam nas transmissões oficiais. 

“Eros, como se sente sabendo que você vai trabalhar com o Aria em apenas alguns dias?” disse Phichit forjando uma voz de entrevistador. 

“Estou bastante empolgado,” Eros ronronou, introduzindo sua atuação com a mesma facilidade com a qual introduzia o menor de seus plugs anais. “Não é nada parecido com o que já fiz antes, então estou bastante curioso para ver como as coisas vão rolar. Aria tem sido um perfeito cavalheiro.” Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de Aria. Os dois estavam caminhando lado a lado, rumo a boate que ficava ali perto. Aria envolveu Eros com um de seus braços, puxando-o para perto de si com um sorrisinho distinto. 

Phichit correu os olhos pelos comentários. “Vejamos, o LoucoPorNovinho está perguntando se vocês já chegaram aos finalmentes…” 

Yuuri balançou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso levado. “A minha virgindade é tão importante assim pra você, meu anjo?” Provocou levemente.

Aria gargalhou. Soou mais falso do que sua risada normal, Yuuri percebeu um pouco surpreso. Aria acariciou sua bochecha com a ponta do nariz. “Mmm, você nunca mencionou que eu seria o seu primeiro.” Yuuri piscou surpreso. Ele definitivamente disse a Aria que já tinha transado antes… ah. Aria estava mordendo a isca dos espectadores. Dando o que eles queriam. 

Eros ronronou em contentamento com a atenção recebida. Ele estava coberto pela fragrância de Victor e aquilo estava lhe deixando maluco. “E você não vai pegar tão pesado comigo, né?” disse ele em um tom travesso o bastante para implicar que pegar pesado era exatamente o que ele queria. 

Os olhos de Aria brilharam. “Ah, seu diabinho.” 

Deixe que eles pensem que era a sua primeira vez, então. Tudo bem. Moleza. JackOffMetti apareceu na câmera, sorrindo e jogando os braços ao redor dos ombros deles. 

“Vamos tocar o terror hoje, hein?” ele disse. Yuuri sentia a câmera nele. Será que todos estavam vendo ele agora, ao lado de Aria e de Metti? Yuuri já conseguia imaginar a possibilidade de se mudar para um apartamento melhor se sua popularidade crescesse. Talvez para um lugar tão bacana quanto o apartamento de Victor, já que os aluguéis em Detroit eram muito mais em conta...

“Mmm, eu provavelmente não deveria beber, Metti,” disse Yuuri. “O álcool e eu temos opiniões divergentes sobre o que é decente em público.” 

“Mas Eros,” Chris disse, “é uma festa. O objetivo é se divertir. E decência já caiu de moda faz tempo. Um drinque só. Você já provou um A.M.F.?” 

Phichit rachou de rir atrás da câmera. Yuuri balançou a cabeça. “Não, o que a sigla quer dizer?” 

“Também chamam de Limonada Elétrica. Porque é azul, sabe,” Chris prosseguiu. “Vem, deixa eu comprar pelo menos uma pra você. É top.” 

Yuuri sorriu indulgente. “Aria, essa é uma boa ideia, ou vocês dois estão querendo me embebedar para depois abusar de mim?” 

Aria apenas sorriu. “Serei um perfeito cavalheiro. Seus fãs não tem com que se preocupar. Sua castidade permanecerá intacta,” ele provocou. 

“E eu estou bem feliz em um relacionamento atualmente,” respondeu Metti, “porém se a gente terminar, você será o primeiro a saber, lindo.” 

“Você é um querido,” Eros suspirou. “Só um drinque, então.” Phichit continuou rindo. Yuri estava fazendo uma cara feia atrás dele. Ele estava acompanhando e Yuuri não fazia a mínima ideia do motivo disso. 

Na entrada, Victor só precisou abrir um sorriso para que o segurança o deixasse entrar, seguido dos outros atrás dele. Yuri moveu a cabeça para o porteiro, que respondeu com o mesmo movimento, como se já o conhecesse. 

Phichit narrou no fundo para o público. “Se você esteve vivendo em uma caverna nos últimos dois anos, talvez tenha perdido a ascensão excepcional de um tal de DJBek, que passou pelo America’s Got Talent e teve sua merecida vitória injustamente roubada no último episódio. Mas tudo bem, porque ele fez uma carreira muito mais lucrativa no YouTube, se estabilizou em uma gravadora e agora comanda as melhores festas que o mundo já viu!” 

“Vamos curtir, porra,” disse Yuri, soando menos que entusiasmado. “Uhuuu.” Ele estava claramente evitando a câmera.

Chris e Victor saíram para buscar as bebidas e os outros trataram de reivindicar um camarote. A música era alta, o que fazia com que fosse difícil ouvir o que era dito por causa da pulsação das batidas dançantes. 

O primeiro AMF desceu muito tranquilamente e Yuuri já estava no segundo sem nem perceber. A música estava ótima, pesada e vibrante, sem se submeter a nenhum gênero, exceto pelo apreço consistente às batidas estilo house, pulsando nos ouvidos de Yuuri. Ele balançava a cabeça e o corpo em seu banco enquanto bebericava o drinque azul venenoso. 

Eros queria dançar. Ele virou o resto do AMF como se estivesse morrendo de sede e bateu o copo na mesa. “Porra, vamos curtir. Aria, vem dançar comigo.” Ele ficou de pé, puxando Aria pelos pulsos. Aria arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Tudo se transformou em um borrão delicioso e durante todo o tempo havia pessoas assistindo. A câmera vendo-o rodopiar, mergulhar e requebrar, se movendo como um demônio pela pista de dança. 

Eram anos de treino de dança rigorosos como o balé e outros estilos clássicos, um curso intensivo de pole dance, swing, hip-hop e a série de vídeos tutoriais de breakdance que eles seguiram durante um final de semana. Yuuri se prejudicava por seus medos e incertezas. Mas o Eros Embriagado podia dançar pra caralho e ele sabia disso. 

Aria era lindo. Tão lindo. “Seu cheiro é tão gostoso,” ele ofegou quando a próxima música acabou, transicionando para uma com uma batida mais lenta que cortou totalmente a vibe de Yuuri. “Tô com sede. Vamos beber mais,” disse rindo. Aria estava sorrindo tanto, tão bonito o rosto. Yuuri já tinha se dado conta do quanto o Aria era lindo? Porque ele era tão lindo de bonito. Ele sentiu as palavras em sua língua. “Oh, eu estou falando em voz alta,” ele percebeu e deu risada.

“Tudo bem, Eros, eu também te acho lindo,” disse Aria, puxando ele de volta para a mesa. Chris e Phichit tinham sumido. Yuri estava fumegando, sozinho na mesa, com a câmera apontada para Eros.

“Por que você tá com o celular do meu adm?” Yuuri riu, se jogando por cima de Aria e pegando um copo que estava ali dando sopa. Ele virou tudo de uma vez só. 

“O fudido do teu administrador me deu o telefone dele e me disse pra chutar qualquer um que dissesse qualquer coisa além de lindo. Por acaso eu pareço a porra de um cão d—” 

“Nós agradecemos, IceTiger,” Aria disse e Yuuri riu de novo, porque sério, aquele era o nome de usuário dele? 

“Vai se foder, Eros!” Yuri esbravejou. “É um user ótimo. Melhor que Eros, que é uma bosta.” Estava falando em voz alta de novo. Opa. Ele riu de novo. 

“Aria, posso beber mais daquele negócio de antes?” perguntou Yuuri. “Aquela coisinha que era igual os seus olhos. Tão bonito,” ele arfou, arrastando as palavras e encarou a câmera. “Seus olhos são tão azuis. Eles são tããão incríveisss.”

Aria encostou os lábios em sua orelha. “Tem certeza? Acho que você já está meio bêbado.” Yuuri fechou os olhos. A boca de Aria era tão desconcertante. Roçando na cartilagem de sua orelha e fazendo suas calças ficarem apertadas, aquilo estava deixando ele todo lubrificado. 

“Mmm, tudo bem,” disse embargado. “Tá tudo bem, porque eu sou um adulto. E aquilo lá é tão bom. Ahaha, tigre. Você é um tigrinho selvagem!” Ele olhou para Yuri e começou a rir, porque aquilo era hilário. “Mmm, por favorzinho, Aria?” Perguntou se encostando em Aria. “Eu quero tanto.” 

Aria estava estático perto dele e Yuuri não queria realmente levantar o rosto, porque seu nariz estava enterrado no pescoço de Aria e ele cheirava tão bem… O quadril de Yuuri contraiu, ele estava se esfregando gentilmente em Aria. Ah, como ele queria, queria muito...

Aria pegou suas mãos e pressionou um beijo em suas juntas, lembrando vagamente da primeira vez em que eles se encontraram. “Claro,  _ zvezda _ .” Yuuri resmungou quando Victor saiu levando seu cheiro adocicado de rosas com ele. 

Sua camisa estava abrindo. Metade de seu peito ficou exposto. Ele tentou fechar o botão de cima, mas percebeu na metade do caminho que estava com calor. Quando desfez o resto dos botões, Yuri gritou para que ele colocasse a camisa de volta. 

“Tá quenteeee,” ele grunhiu. Aria voltou com mais algumas bebidas. Yuuri virou outro copo da bebida azul vibrante, estalando os lábios satisfeito. O calor estava se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. 

“Eros, sua roupa está abrindo,” Aria o repreendeu gentilmente, alcançando os botões desfeitos de sua camisa. Yuuri se esfregou no toque suave dele, o empurrando para dentro do camarote e se acomodando em seu colo. Estava rindo, sentindo a pressão insistente de uma ereção contra suas coxas. Ele então moveu as mãos de Aria de seus botões para os seus quadris.

“Não quero que feche,” disse ele, petulante como uma criança, chacoalhando-se de novo. A rigidez era agradável. Yuuri jogou a cabeça para trás e se esfregou em Aria. “Aria, sabia que você é todo avantajado. Tá dando pra te sentir roçando na minha perna,” ele ronronou. 

Victor engasgou e, do outro lado da mesa, Yuri estava simulando ânsia de vômito. “Isso é nojento, Eros,” Yuri reclamou. 

“Nem é,” Eros respondeu mostrando a língua. “O Aria deveria me comer. Bem aqui. Onde todo mundo pode ver.” 

“Por mais que eu queira muito,” Aria suspirou, suas mãos estavam acariciando as coxas de Yuuri. Sua fragrância ficou mais forte e Yuuri podia farejar seu desejo. “Nós não devemos. Não agora. Não seria melhor mais tarde? Quando você estiver sóbrio?” 

Yuuri considerou aquilo. “Mas se eu esperar até ficar sóbrio, não poderei ter agora. Oooh, oi!” disse ao notar um homem de cabelos negros se aproximando da mesa deles. 

Era um cara com um jeitão sério, ele usava um undercut e estava vestindo uma jaqueta de couro, apesar do calor que fazia dentro daquela boate. Ele parecia meio familiar. 

“Beka,” Yuri disse e sua expressão assumiu um misto de gratidão e horror. “O que você tá fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse comandando a cabine do DJ.” 

Era o anfitrião. O rapaz olhou para a câmera nas mãos de Yuri, antes de se sentar perto dele e dar de ombros. “Tá de boa. Deixei o Leo cuidando de lá por enquanto. Você está transmitindo, Eros?” disse, tornando a olhar para Yuuri. 

“Você sabe o meu nome?” Yuuri arfou. “Você–você é o DJBek. Eu amo as suas músicas.” Ele dançava com elas de vez em quando, mas jamais esperava conhecer o próprio. Yuuri se mexeu no colo de Aria novamente, fazendo-o grunhir. Outro fluxo de odor excitado pairou sobre Yuuri e seu apetite foi validado. Aria também queria aquilo, Aria queria transar com ele, Aria queria—

“Eu vi alguns dos seus vídeos. Você é um bom dançarino,” DJBek disse e Yuri engasgou enquanto Yuuri se aprumava todo. “O que estão achando da festa?” 

“Boa,” Yuri respondeu. “Exceto por esses dois otários se esfregando na pista de dança e o adm do Eros largando o celular dele comigo.” Yuri encarou o aparelho, a expressão furiosa contorcendo seu rosto. “Aliás, seus fudidos que tão vendo essa merda, parem de torrar a porra do meu saco. Eu não vou ler comentário nenhum, cacete. Parem de pedir, que inferno.” 

DJBek se inclinou, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando leu os comentários por cima. “Alguém chamado PauDeMel disse que quer te ver dançando de novo,” ele narrou. “E… Eita, isso é meio grosseiro. Todos os seus visualizadores são atrevidos desse jeito?” Ele manteve uma sobrancelha arqueada, não constrangido, mas sim curioso. 

“Eles são tão legais,” Yuuri falou enrolado. “Falam que eu sou lindo e me assistem fazendo coisas. Tipo dançar. Aah, eu quero dançar de novo. A música aqui é tão boa. Vou lá dançar de novo. Já volto. Fica aqui, Aria. Me olha, tá?” 

“Tá bom,” Victor ia dizendo, mas Yuri chiou. 

“Senta essa sua bunda aí,” Yuri repreendeu. “Não seja idiota.” 

“Você é tão malvado comigo,” Yuuri fez um bico. “Pra quê ser tão nervoso assim? Você devia se soltar um pouco e dançar também. Não fica aí sentado a noite toda. Vem comigo!” 

Aria e DJBek riram juntos quando ele tropeçou nos próprios pés. Ele olhou para baixo. Estava com a barraca armada e suas coxas estavam mais lubrificadas que o normal. Ora, ora. Aquilo não seria um problema. Ele agarrou os pulsos de Yuri, deixando o celular com Aria. 

“Batalha de dança, agora!” Yuuri declarou. 

“Pau no seu cu, eu não vou dançar na sua live–”

“Medroso,” Eros provocou com os olhos brilhando. “Tá com medinho de perder pra um camboy?” 

“Nem a pau,” Yuri mordeu a isca. “Tá, então. Vamos lá, você já era.” 

Yuuri deu meia volta fazendo uma comemoração bêbada e quase caindo. “Aria, Aria, fica olhando. Não pare de olhar, ok? E filma tudo.” 

“Não vou parar de olhar nem por um instante,” Aria prometeu. Ele segurou o ombro de Yuuri e sussurrou em seu ouvido, “Vence por mim, tá bom?”

Yuuri farejou uma onda de excitação e assentiu com a cabeça. Assim que a música começou, ele se pôs a dançar, lançando seu corpo nos movimentos, relembrando dos vídeos de breakdance. Tinha que vencer por Aria. Vencer. A música continuou rolando e Yuuri se continuou se perdendo nela. Quando o ritmo foi mudando para um rap espanhol acelerado, ele agarrou um pilar de metal e girou nele como se fosse uma barra de pole. 

Requebrar daquele jeito era bom. Parecia um sonho e as pessoas estavam encarando, aplaudindo e as luzes eram mais lindas que qualquer coisa, exceto pelos olhos de Aria… 

Sua respiração estava ofegante ao voltar para a mesa. Aria estava de boca aberta e esbaforido. Ele enfiou o nariz no pescoço de Yuuri e fungou avidamente. “Você é perfeito, simplesmente perfeito,” ele grunhiu e o ômega de Yuuri choramingou pela aprovação. Yuri certamente parecia derrotado. DJBek estava olhando para a tela do celular de Phichit com pouco interesse. 

Yuuri cambaleou, quase caindo do colo de Aria. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele começou a cantarolar a música que estava tocando. 

“Eu acho que ele bebeu demais,” DJBek pontuou.

“Você  _ acha _ ?” retorquiu Yuri grosseiramente. 

Aria assentiu, respirando profundamente através da manga de sua camisa, como se estivesse tentando minimizar o cheiro de Yuuri. “Acho que você tá certo. Precisamos deixá-lo pelo menos um pouco sóbrio. O Peaches não vai ficar muito contente se vir o Eros desse jeito.”

“Tem uns cômodos no andar de cima. Dá pra você levar ele lá pra deitar por uma horinha ou duas, dê um pouco de água para ele também, pode ser que ajude. Ah. Uma guria chamada Stargirlxxx tá dizendo aqui pra dar alguma coisa engordurada pra ele...”

“Stargirl!” Yuuri chilrou sem abrir os olhos. O mundo girava rápido demais quando ele fazia isso. “Oie! Eu não posso comer nada engordurado. Não é saudável. Iria acabar com a minha dieta. Eu dancei bonito?”

“Você estava lindo,” Aria disse e um arrepio correu pela espinha de Yuuri. “Mas agora você precisa descansar um pouquinho. Vem cá, vamos lá pra cima. IceTiger, pode me ajudar?”

“Tem alguém que eu possa chamar? Cadê o amigo dele?” disse DJBek.

Yuri fez um som irritado. “Saiu por aí. Eu vou lá procurar e avisar que esse embuste fudido tá aqui dando pt.”

“Valeu,” Aria respondeu, ajudando Yuuri a ficar de pé. O mundo estava rodando. “Vem, vamos encontrar um lugar mais calmo. Você quer conversar com os seus seguidores?”

“Querooo,” disse Eros. “Eles são os melhores. Não, você é o melhor. Aria, você deveria meter o seu pau em mim agora mesmo. Caralho. Eu te quero tanto.” Yuuri agarrou a gola da camisa de Aria e empurrou seu quadril contra ele. Porra. Ele estava excitado de verdade naquele momento.

Aria passou um braço por baixo dele e o pegou no colo. Yuuri não sabia se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou não. Não dava para se esfregar em Aria daquele jeito, mas dava para ter um acesso melhor ao pescoço dele e esfregar seus pulsos em sua camisa e, agora, ele tinha todo seu corpo aninhado contra o peito de Aria, tão perto do aroma suave de folhagens e rosas… 

Eles seguiram o DJBek até uma porta nos fundos. DJBek passou um cartão magnético e a porta se abriu, revelando uma escada. Ele entregou o celular para Aria. “Ele vai ficar bem?”

“Acho que sim. Ele só precisa ficar um pouco sóbrio para que possamos levá-lo para casa. Diga ao IceTiger que estamos aqui em cima se o vir. A festa está ótima, aliás.”

Talvez o DJBek tenha sorrido. Ou talvez Yuuri estivesse imaginando coisas. “Aria,” Yuuri choramingou. “Meu cheiro é ruim? Você não me quer?”

“Shhh, tá tudo bem, Eros. Você está testando meu autocontrole da maneira mais cruel que existe nesse momento, juro. Podemos conversar mais tarde, quando você estiver sóbrio.” Victor pegou o celular oferecido pelo DJBek.

DJBek fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção de Yuuri. “Descanse um pouco. Vou avisar os seus amigos.”

Victor o carregou pelas escadas e encontrou um quarto com um jogo de sofás para colocar Yuuri. Ele esfregou o nariz no pescoço de Victor, ronronando entusiasticamente. Ficou de pé assim que Victor o colocou sentado, cambaleando sem conseguir manter seu equilíbrio. Ainda dava para ouvir a música. Também dava para ouvir o tom de notificação sempre que uma nova mensagem era enviada ao seu stream. 

“Eros, senta, por favor,” Aria disse gentilmente, puxando-o pela cintura. 

Yuuri sorriu, ajeitando o celular apontado para o sofá. “Ok, agora sim,” disse. Ele se jogou no sofá e moveu as mãos como se estivesse tentando alcançar algo. “Senta aqui comigo.”

Victor soltou um suspiro, esfregando o rosto. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. “Tá bom,” disse e se sentou. Eros ficou de joelhos e se encostou nele. 

“Esse lugar é incrível. Não, pera. Tá muito calor,” resmungou, tentando puxar sua camisa. “Foda-se essa camisa.”

Ele tentou atirá-la na parede, mas Victor o impediu. “Por favor, Eros, não tire a roupa. Isso já está sendo bastante duro do jeito que está,” os olhos de Yuuri recaíram nas calças de Victor. Puta que pariu. Yuuri pôde sentir seu pulso acelerar.

“Você já tá bastante duro,” ele replicou, largando a camisa ao seu lado, desistindo de jogá-la, assim Victor não poderia segurar seu pulso de novo. “Meu deus do céu, você é maravilhoso. E toda a minha audiência é incrível, vocês são os melhores e eu amo todos vocês,” Yuuri tagarelou, encostando a testa contra a bochecha de Aria. Seus lábios roçaram contra a pele e ele sentiu Aria enrijecer abaixo dele.

Sentindo-se incentivado, Eros beijou a extensão de seu maxilar até alcançar os lábios de Aria, aprofundando o beijo e levando a mão para baixo, espalmando a protuberância coberta. Ele sentiu um grunhido baixo contra sua boca e o beijo se tornou obsceno em instantes, Aria agarrou sua bunda e o trouxe para seu colo, de um jeito frenético e desesperado. Yuuri sentiu uma pontadinha de vitória ao ser coberto por uma cortina de feromônios alfa que fez seu corpo todo estremecer. 

Victor arfou abaixo dele, empurrando-o. “Eros, ugh, pára, pára,” ele gemeu. “Nós não podemos. Você não está em condições de consentir. Por favor, Eros.”

Eros tentou beijá-lo de novo, mas Victor o empurrou para o sofá, balançando a cabeça firmemente.

“Isso está completamente fora de ordem,” Victor grunhiu, esfregando seu rosto novamente. “Não foi isso que achei que aconteceria. Por favor, fica sentadinho aí.” 

“Então me diga o que eu devo fazer,” Eros ofegou. “Não precisa me tocar. Só me diga o que fazer e eu farei.”

Victor enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. “Eu não vou fazer isso. Não seria certo. Eu te quero, Eros, quero mesmo, mas nós não podemos fazer isso agora.”

Eros fez um bico. Seus olhos brilharam. “Então tá bom. Mas eu ia dar um showzinho para os meus seguidores hoje a noite, de qualquer forma.”

“Eros, calma aí,” Victor começou, mas Eros já estava apoiado em seus calcanhares, deslizando as mãos por seu peito. 

“Eu estava necessitado,” Eros suspirou, “não me toco há dias. Tava ficando louco já.” Sua cabeça tombou para a frente na direção do celular preso na parede e, então, na direção de Victor, que estava olhando boquiaberto para ele. “Por favor, olhe para mim.”

Ele tentou fazer do jeito mais lento que podia, mas estava se sentindo muito mais ávido e impulsivo e o forte cheiro de alfa excitado estava fazendo coisas com a sua cabeça, dando a ele uma vontade estranha de satisfazer, de se curvar e apenas se entregar.

Ao se colocar de pé, Eros cambaleou ligeiramente, mas conseguiu se manter suficientemente estável, levando seus toques para suas coxas, deslizando por sua barriga, até chegar em seus mamilos que estavam rígidos. Ele os contornou com os dedos, jogando a cabeça para trás e liberando um pequeno ofego. Parecia ser possível sentir o olhar de Aria sobre ele como se fosse algo tangível. 

Uma mão desceu, espalmando sua ereção sobre o jeans que estava agora apertado demais, abrindo o botão. O sentimento era de uma repentina liberdade catártica, o barulho sutil de zíper sendo desfeito. O tesão era tanto que chegava a doer. Ele se apressou em tirar as calças, perdendo a proposta de seu striptease por um instante antes de se recuperar. Seus dedos brincaram com o elástico de sua cueca, rebolando seus quadris tanto em benefício da câmera, como de Victor. 

Yuuri podia ver o azul de seus olhos brilhando sob a luz fraca do cômodo, inabaláveis, escaneando seu corpo de maneira apreciativa. Yuuri se virou, tocando-se por cima da cueca e grunhindo. Descendo a peça centímetro por centímetro, até perder a paciência e puxá-la de uma vez só, sua mão logo envolveu seu membro realizando alguns movimentos imprecisos, só então se dando conta do quanto ele estava rígido. Sua ereção se mostrando em toda sua glória. 

Victor agora estava mordendo seu lábio inferior. Yuuri cerrou os olhos, satisfeito. “Você cheira tão bem,” ele arfou, arrancando de vez a cueca e se empoleirando no braço do sofá, curvando os joelhos e se deitando de costas, com seu membro ereto e rígido entre suas pernas. Ele pressionou um de seus dedos em sua entrada, gemendo quando o dedo entrou, estremecendo e ofegando prazerosamente diante da sensação de estar sendo alargado. “Mais.”

Seus olhos se abriram. Victor estava claramente se contendo. De punhos cerrados, como se para conseguir se manter firme, fosse necessário apenas se segurar no sofá com força o suficiente. Yuuri enfiou outro dedo e jogo a cabeça para trás, metendo aqueles dedos dentro de si e os puxando novamente para fora. A outra mão estava envolta em seu pau, masturbando freneticamente. O próprio Victor estava com a mão no pau e aquilo fez Yuuri soltar pequenos sons de excitação.

Ele queria... Não, ele precisava de mais. Com movimentos de tesoura, ele se abriu, curvando os dedos dentro de si em busca de sua próstata. Estava tão desesperado. E tão perto já. Choramingou ao encontrar o que buscava, estimulando-se agressivamente, até começar a arfar em busca de ar. “Aria, Aria,” ele gemia e ofegava, se abrindo o suficiente para receber um quarto dedo. “Aria, você me quer?” 

“Porra, sim,” Aria grunhiu, retirou-se de dentro de suas calças e sua cabeça pendeu para trás no sofá. Yuuri prendeu a respiração quando viu o volume massivo de Victor nas mãos dele, dilatado e duro, escorrendo pela glande, o fazendo congelar com os movimentos de seus dedos dentro de si. Seu sorriso estava tenso, ele gemeu ao deslizar o punho pela extensão. “Tá gostando do que você tá vendo?”

“Siiiim,” Eros sibilou, socando seus dedos dentro de si. Seu quadril estava contraindo enquanto ele estava fodendo a si mesmo com os dedos. “Aaah, ah, por favor, Aria,” choramingou.

“Gostoso, continua bem assim, você é tão lindo,” Victor disse. Suas palavras saíram trôpegas e cortadas por seus ofegos a cada investida de seu punho. “Mostre a eles como você fica lindo todo arregaçado só pra mim. Deixe que vejam você se desmanchar todo.”

Yuuri deixou sair um choramingo engasgado, gozando com aquelas palavras antes que pudesse impedir-se. Jatos de sêmen foram parar em seu estômago, em suas coxas e seu corpo convulsionou durante todo o seu orgasmo. Seus dedos estavam brilhando, cheios de lubrificação quando foram puxados para fora.

A respiração de Victor estava agitada, ele ainda estava se masturbando e atingiu seu ápice alguns instantes depois de Yuuri. Os dois permaneceram no sofá, ofegantes e esgotados.

“Então,” Victor disse gentilmente. “Fetiche exibicionista, pelo jeito?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hora da pesquisa!
> 
> Haha, eu nunca estive em L.A. na minha vida, mas pesquisei um pouco sobre alguns lugares diferentes. Me digam se tem alguma coisa nada a ver aqui, que aí eu posso arrumar. De qualquer maneira, aqui estão as informações:
> 
> O vale é a capital americana da pornografia (brigada sadfishwitch). É lá que as estrelas pornô vivem e saem pra curtir e a Studio City é supostamente o lugar mais hipster que existe no vale? Sei lá, na real. Mas pelo que andei lendo, fazer o Victor morando lá até que faz sentido. Dá pra vocês jogarem no Google, se quiserem. É bem perto da Universal Studios. Talvez eles possam ir turistar. As pessoas gostam de encontrar celebridades, então acho que fez muito sentido que o Eros tenha sido reconhecido, especialmente se já sabiam que ele estava por ali por causa do Instagram.
> 
> O AMF, ou Adíos MotherFucker (Adeus Cuzão), é tipo um Long Island Iced Tea: desce redondo, mas te fode depois. É azulzinho como os olhos do Victor. Também é chamado de Motocicleta Azul ou Limonada Elétrica.
> 
> Eletroswing é decididamente o melhor gênero musical. Não é algo que eu pesquisei, só é algo que achei necessário recomendar. Lone Digger do Caravan Palace é com certeza uma boa pedida pra começar se você não conhece esse estilo, depois… hmm. Lost in the Rhythm do Jamie Berry. Partyraiser do Lyre le Temps eu curto também e se você já curte esse estilo, Peeping Tom (Jamie Berry), Bella Berry (Electric Swing Circus), quase toda a discografia do Caravan Palace e Grandpa’s Groove (Parov Stela) estão na minha enorme lista. Talvez eu deveria enfiar tudo que eu amo numa super playlist no Spotify. Ha.


End file.
